War of the Ashes
by PinkPixie019
Summary: Dark-fic. A story of a war, started by two loves. A war so strong it may wipe out man kind as we know it. New Outtake added.
1. The Vision

Title: War of the Ashes?

Author: Dragon

Rating: R (Violence, Language and some sexuality)

Summary: Darkfic. The story of a war between two lovers. A war so strong it could ruin humanity as we know it. Bella/ Edward

Author Note: Ok this is my 1st Twilight story, and I was tired of the happy go lucky stories. This is not that, but believe me this will still have that passion and love that they all have, but darkness, as you will see from the prolog, but it is still a story about love, but also heartbreak. Ok I think I've sold the story enough. Read and Review Please; no flames, if you don't like it then find a polite way to say it.

Prologue

"_Good bye, Edward." It had been 50 years since I last heard those words from her mouth. I made the largest mistake of my existence that day. If only if I had gone after her, maybe, just maybe I could have stopped all this._

_Here I stand on the grounds of a blood bath, of a war that she started. Who would have thought that the sweet, pure, Isabella Swan would nearly wipe out the human race?_

_Her cold body lay at my feet, torn to sheds. The stench of gasoline fills the air as I slowly light a match and drop it. I don't move as the flames soar to my face, my body numb._

_As the flames flicker and mock me at my failure, I think. I think of all that had happened in a short half a century; of how the love of my life became my greatest enemy of all._

Chapter 1

I sat watching TV, Alice next to me looking through a book. As she closed the book and went to stand, it hit us both- her falling to the ground, me gripping the couch. An image: Bella's truck upside down, her small hands resting on the roof, Bella in a pool of blood.

As we pulled out of it, I sat back, frozen in place. Alice was already out the door and in my car. Her mind screamed at me, "_Edward! Get to her now, it's going to happen soon... very soon. I'll get Carlisle_." She was already driving towards town.

I realized what she had said. "No! We have to take her to the hospital! Alice, we can save her!" I yell, knowing she could hear me.

Her mind cried out to me, "_No, Edward, she's going to lose a lot of blood and have injures to her head and back that will kill her. She's going to be lucky if we can keep her alive along enough to get Carlisle to her._" I felt her mind scream out in shock. "_Edward, I found her. _

_She's off Cannon Road, about five miles from the house! She's hit black ice. Edward! Get going! Now!"_

I snapped back to reality and was out the door and flying down the street in the next moment. I picked up on her scent, then realized that it was too strong. It was blood, lots of blood. I was next to her truck then. It was crumbled up, with the sides pushed in and the front windshield caved in. Bending down I saw her, just like in Alice's vision, her hand lying in a pool of her warm, rich blood. Her face was cut up beyond belief, broken in a few places. A large gash on her forehead was bleeding freely. There was too much blood...

I noticed her heart starting to beat out of pattern; she must have been bleeding internally. Then her heart stopped. "NO!" I ripped the door off and pulled her seat belt apart and pulled her out into my lap. She opened her eyes and screamed out in pain. I could feel a bone poking my hand from her back- it was badly broken. Alice was right, she would not live through this."Bella?…" I said my voice uneven.

She looked at me, her eyes wide with pain and fear. If only I could read her mind! "Edward." Her voice came in deep rasps. She coughed and blood fell from her lips as her eyes slowly closed.

"BELLA! No, no! Open your eyes! Look at me! Please, just wait a little longer, please!" I picked her up, cradling her as much as I could, and ran faster than I ever had back to the house. I heard Jasper curse as he smelled the blood and yelled at Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. The front door was open and Esme already had my bedroom door open. She took Bella from my arms and laid her down on my couch.

I heard Jasper fighting his own monster in his head, I hear his thought reach to me.. "_Edward... I can't stay._" He backed out of the door.

"It's ok, Jasper. Go, take Emmett and do something about her truck, we can't risk someone finding it." He nodded and was gone.

Rosalie stared at me, looked at Bella, then back at me. "_It's about time._" With that thought she walked off.

I growled at her and knelt down next to Bella. Her heart had nearly stopped. Esme had her own shirt off and was pressing it to Bella's forehead. I heard Carlisle and Alice round the driveway . The tires squealed outside and in the next moment the door opened, with both of them by my side.

Carlisle looked at me, looking more like a father than he ever had. "Edward, she's lost a lot of blood. You know what has to be done if you want her to live."

I sat back on my knees, my face in my bloody hands. I pulled them away from my face and looked at them, covered in her blood. Blood that she would forever crave if I did this to her. But I could lose her- there was so much we had yet to do. "I can't do it... please, Carlisle, help me. Do this for me, please... Dad." I let my hands drop to the floor. I felt dizzy, the blood was everywhere, my mind fought it's instincts.

He nodded and knelt down next to me. Esme and Alice grabbed both my shoulders, pulling me up. Alice whispered in my ear, "You don't want to be here right now, believe me."

She pulled me out the door and leaned me against the far wall. I slid down to the floor. I breathed out a long breath. Esme walked down the hall to the stairs, her mind full of worry. "_So much blood, if they hadn't gotten to her... It would have killed him... But what will this do...?_"

I stopped listening to her mind and looked at Alice. "You don't have to stay here, Alice."

She looked at me and slowly slid down the wall to sit next to me. "And what kind of sister would I be if I left you in a time like this? No, I'm staying right here with you."

We both looked up quickly when we heard Bella's heart speed up rapidly and suddenly stop. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to hit her. I opened my eyes slowly as a deep, painful scream came from my room. I shivered remembering the pain.

Then came the pleas we all remembered: "Fire! Put it out! Fire! I'm on fire! Help me, please! Make it stop!" Then more screaming. "EDWARD!" Her panicked voice screamed out to me. I heard a large crash as she tried to get up off the couch.

I couldn't wait any longer. I burst through the door and ran to her side. Carlisle held her down as she struggled to get up. "No! Let me up! I have to find water; I have to stop this fire! Why are you doing this? Put it out!" I pushed Carlisle away, and pulled her into my lap as I sat down, putting as much of my cold skin on hers as I could. "I'm here, Bella. I'll always be here. You'll be safe now... Please, forgive me."

Her eyes opened to look at me, pain and fear evident in them. "Help me, Edward!"

I pulled her close and wished I could cry, wished I could make this pain stop for her. But I couldn't. All I could do was hold her. Alice stood next to me, a frozen rag in her hand. She pulled Bella's head back and placed the rag on it. Bella stopped screaming as loudly. I glared at Alice. "I suppose you just had that lying around in the freezer?"

She smiled at me. "The freezer is full; we can trade them out. It will take three days, but she'll make it."

I ignored this and held Bella close. "I love you, Bella."

End of Chapter 1

Note- Ok what did you think. Reviews are my life force so please review and tell me what you tink. I'm a writer so I write for you all, if you don't like it, then it's not worth it. But know this, I would never write anything I myself would not read.

This will be a kinda long story and I have I mostly planed out so it will go fast, I hate to have to wait for a week for a story to be updated, I will always give you warning if I plan to not update for more than 5 days.


	2. The Change

War of the Ashes

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Note- You like me, you really like me! Ok so you like the story, closes enough!

Ok here it is, I'd like to thank Live4eva, Brokenhalo00, Violet, and Black Angel for the reviews, keep them up! I live off review. Black Angel also made a great Wall Paper after reading the story, that I now have on my lap top background. Ok so you beg and you will receive.

I would also like to thank my lovely Beta, Kendra, you give such great feedback and fix all my dumb mistakes.

Chapter 2

Jasper stood downstairs with the others. "_Edward, we're going to go get her truck now. Carlisle has a plan: we're going to go to her father and ask if he's seen you, saying you ran off with Bella._"

Emment spoke next. "_You'll need to move her downstairs to the basement. We don't want her father to flip then show up and find her. Carlisle said to take her truck to the ocean and dump it. After she's changed, we'll buy you some time to get her out of town and head to Alaska._"

Rosalie's voice burst into my mind. "_Make sure all the blood is cleaned up._" It was obvious why she was angry; she never liked dealing with the cops or moving. I shook my head and looked back at my dear Bella.

I picked her up and held her close, her screams verging on hysterical. I looked at Alice. "The others are taking care of her truck and Charlie. We need to move her downstairs."

She smiled, looking from Bella to me. "You're going to Alaska, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'll take her hunting on the way there; she's going to want to feed as soon as she wakes up." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe this is happening."

Alice picked up the collar of my shirt- the blood had dried- and then looked at Bella's soaked shirt. "You should change... both of you." She walked out of my room and into hers. I could hear her mind picking out the perfect outfit out of some clothes she had bought for Bella and had been hiding from me. "_She looks really nice in blue, but brown really goes with her hair... no, blue. Oh, and that skirt is so cute; her legs will look great in it... Edward will eat it up... they'll finally get to-_"

"Alice! I can hear you, by the way!" She spent more time thinking about my love life than I did most the time! She did have a point, though... What was I doing? The woman I love is screaming in my arms, and all I can think about is sex! I was awful.

Alice danced back into the room, a fitted blouse and a short black skirt in her arms. "Sorry, but you have to admit, this is the best skirt for her. You head downstairs; I'll get you some clothes and something to wash you two up with."

I nodded and scooped Bella up, then headed down the stairs and out the back door. Around the side of the backyard was a large boulder resting next to the house. I kissed Bella softly on top of the head. "I'm going to lay you down for just a sec." She whimpered and then yelped as I slowly, gently placed her on the ice cold ground.

I turned back to the boulder and lifted it effortlessly, placing it beside the entrance to the basement. I picked Bella back up and carried her down the long staircase. The lights automatically came on, lighting up the large room that ran the full length of the house. On the far side of the room lay a mattress and box spring- part of a bed that Carlisle had bought for me. I had moved it down here, having no use for it unlike the rest of the family. I put Bella down on it and smoothed her bloody hair back.

The large gash on her forehead had started to heal already. She only whimpered now- her vocal cords had become raw from screaming, but they would be back soon enough. She was still beautiful, even as she lay dying and in pain. I loved her more than ever before.

I turned my head as I heard Alice walking down the stairs and across the floor to us. She had two sets of clothes in one hand and a bucket of soapy water and rags in the other. She threw my clothes at me. "Here. Change and wash your hands and neck up. I'll take care of her."

I shook my head. "No, I can do it."

Alice smiled and placed the bucket and Bella's clothes down, then walked back to me and took my hands in hers. "Edward, look at you. You're shaking. Take some time to calm down and wash her blood off you."

She was right, I was a mess. Bella's dried blood was making the animal growl with in me. Images of my past flew through my mind. _A girl scared in an alley, a large man towering over her. Me, walking up behind the man, grabbing his neck before he can turn around. I look over his shoulder at the girl "It would be a good idea to run now." Her body shook as she pulled herself to her feet and darted out of the alley as my teeth came down on the man's neck, tearing the skin apart. The blood flooded into my mouth and down my throat. My vision going dark and red. I hear his heart stop and pull away, his body falling to my feet. Another person saved, another human dead at my hands. _I shook my head, and watched my vision come back to normal. I looked at Bella and thought, "_She will become what I am- a monster_".

I sighed and pulled off my shirt. I walked over to the bucket and pulled out a rag. Rubbed it over my skin, washing away the evil blood. I looked at Alice as I pulled on the clean shirt. She sat next to Bella sitting her up, pulling her T-shirt off. Bella slowly got louder. Her body was already starting to change. Her abs had already started to tone as well as her youthful breast, which was becoming perfectly round and full. Her waist was already slimming in. I noticed a large bite mark on her chest, where Carlisle had bit her to get the venom closer to her heart. Even with all the blood and pain, she still looked so sweet and innocent.

As Alice placed the wet rag to her skin, Bella's vocal cords decided to make a comeback at full swing. Her body flew up, almost to her feet. Alice simply pulled her back down, talking to her in a sweet, calm voice. "It will be okay, Bella, I know it." She wiped the blood off Bella's face and continued to her sides, where the seat belt had left deep cuts, which had almost healed.

Alice pulled on the new shirt and buttoned it up. It fit perfectly, like it was made for Bella. I had to give Alice credit, she knew style. She next turned her attention to Bella's bloody jeans that stuck to her skin like tape. "This is going to hurt, Bella." Her soft voice sang out as she quickly ripped the jeans down the front of both legs, opting to peel them off instead of pulling. Bella screamed out all the same. There were pieces of glass in both legs. Alice gently pulled the glass out.

"That's better." She pulled the jeans out from underneath Bella's legs and started to clean her off with a clean washcloth. "See, you're looking better already. You wouldn't want to wake up all bloody, would you?"

I turned away to pull my pants off and pull on the clean ones. I turned back to see Alice pulling on the black skirt. She zipped it up on the side and stood back. "Perfect." She smiled and looked at me.

"There, all better. I'm going to go upstairs and clean up the room. The others should be back in a few hours."

I smiled at Alice. "Thank you." She smiled back, walked up the stairs, and pulled the bolder back into place, leaving just Bella and I with her screams of pain. I walked over and lay down next to her, pulling her next to me, holding her as close as I could.

I'm not sure how much time passed before the others came back, but I think it was several hours. I heard Jasper's angry voice yell down the stairs. "Her dad thinks you kidnaped her! It took all the power I had to calm him down. He threatened to call the FBI! I hate the FBI!" I smiled; Jasper could be dramatic at times. "You'll have to leave as soon as she's ready."

I held Bella closer. I knew I had to get her out of here quickly. The human blood would drive her mad. It would be hard enough getting out of here without having to sneak past the FBI. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the boulder move and saw Carlisle walking down the stairs and towards us. "How is she?" he asked in a calm voice, his eyes worried.

I sat up, smiling slightly. "As well as anyone can be, with their body burning from the inside."

He sat next to Bella and me, placing a cool hand on her throat and then her chest, checking all the bites. "Well, her blood has stopped flowing, and the healing has started." He pressed on her stomach; the skin had hardened already. "She's got a full stomach; she'll probably get sick in the next few hours or so." He smoothed back her hair, sighing slightly. I hated doing it to him after all theses years, but I peeked into his mind. "_She's in more pain than I remember the others being in. This could alter her mood. We still don't know what she'll bring with her._"

I looked up at him. "She's in more pain? How could that alter her mood?" I must have looked scared because Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing. It's just that most of the vampires I've met who said they had a difficult change tend to have a temper and a dark mood." He shook his head. "But Bella was calm and passive. I don't think that would happen to her."

I looked at Bella. "You don't think... then you're not sure? She could be... different?"

He sighed again. "Possibly, but we won't know until she wakes up. The others I met were old and had lived the 'other' life for many years."

I looked up, deciding to change the subject. "What's the plan for Charlie?"

He smiled a wicked smile, the smile that I've learned means that he's proud of himself. "We pushed her truck off a cliff about a mile from Port Angeles. In a few days, pieces of Bella's clothes and yours, will wash onshore, along with traces of her blood that, after doing lab work, I will determine as yours. Then they will find her truck in the ocean, the result of a horrible car wreck. We, the Cullens, are heartbroken, and will choose to leave Forks." He smiled proudly.

I laughed. "Well, we have done this a few times. I should have known that you'd have something like that planned."

He smiled. "The body will never be found. The humans will simply assume that, with the sea lions and killer whales migrating north, you two were... well... eaten." He looked down to Bella, her eyes shut in an effort to drown out the pain.

I thought of Charlie and what this would do to the man. "Jasper said Charlie thinks I kidnaped her. I hate having to hurt the old man, and her mother was such a nice woman..." I trailed off.

Carlisle put a comforting hand on Bella's forehead. "That life ended the moment she hit that black ice. She would have died any way. There was, for lack of a better term, no better time for this to be done." He smiled down at Bella. "Bella is a sweet person, and she loves you. This is what she wanted, you know that." He stood up. "I'm going to head upstairs. Alice wanted to stay with you as long as she could; she insisted on it." He gave a half smile at Bella and me, then turned and walked out.

I was alone with Bella and her screams of pain again. I hoped that Alice would bring some of the ice clothes with her when she came. I looked up and smiled as I saw the boulder close behind Alice, who was carrying an ice chest. "Thought you'd need this." She sat next to me, pulled out a cold rag, and placed it on Bella's neck. Her screams became less panicked.

Jasper's worried thoughts came into my mind. "_Hey, Edward? Alice is acting a little off. I think she saw something and won't tell anyone. I don't know if you saw it, but I can feel she's scared about something. Keep an eye on her, will you?_" I smiled slightly. Jasper and Alice were more than enough proof that two completely different people could be perfect for one another. Jasper was willing to give up his entire way of life just for her. If those two could do this, then so could Bella and I, right?

It wasn't until the next morning that the local police showed up, sans Charlie. I sat listening in on the minds of the others upstairs.

"_So, Mr. Cullen, when was the last time you saw your son, Edward, right?_"

Carlisle's calm voice spoke a rehearsed line. "_We got into an argument yesterday morning. I wanted him to focus more on his studies and less on his girl friend, Bella._" I laughed quietly; he was good.

But Esme was better. Her sorrow stricken voice flooded my mind. "_He told us that we weren't going to come between him and Bella. Then he called Bella and said he was meeting her at the end of the driveway. He said something about Port Angeles._" I could detect actual sadness in her voice. She hated to lie to humans; she cared so much about everything.

I had to stop listening because Bella's stomach chose that moment to get rid of the food. Her body flew up and over the side of the bed. Her speed was already picking up- I almost didn't grab her in time. Alice had grabbed a bucket set aside earlier. All of Bella's stomach contents spewed out; her body trembled. I laid her back down and used a wet cloth to wipe her mouth off. I held her close and smiled.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The police asked questions we had all heard and answered before. Alice and I saw that the clothes would be found tomorrow morning, and authorities would find the truck in about a week. That would keep them in Port Angeles while I got Bella out of town.

Early in the morning Alice left, telling me that Bella would wake soon. How did she know? I could only assume that it had something to do with the vision she had had. I stood pacing around the room while Bella calmed to a low whimper. Her body was almost completely changed. Her skin wasn't as pearly white as ours was, but she still had a lot of blood in her body. Her body was changed, her curves more evident. Her hair was glossy and straight. Her face was more proportioned- her cheekbones higher, her lips fuller. Her legs had toned down, becoming long and lean. She looked like... like a vampire.

Bella stopped screaming suddenly, her body becoming still. I stopped my pacing and looked at her. I sighed and looked down, then back up, slowly. Her back arched as she took a deep breath, slowly pulling herself up to sit. I smiled slightly. I could see where Hollywood had gotten their idea of a vampire waking. It was dead on. Her eyes snapped open, blood red from the human blood still flowing through her. She was up and on her feet in one fluid motion. She looked around the room quickly then looked at me. A slight smile played on her lips, a darkness in her eyes. "Edward."

I smiled at her. "Morning, Bella." Next thing I knew I was pinned to a wall by my throat, a good foot from the ground. I looked at Bella, shocked.

Her fiery eyes glared at me, a low deep growl emanating from her throat. "What happened? And why the hell do I want to kill something?"

End of Chapter Two.

Ok don't forget to Review! I'll have Chapter 3 up soon. There may be a small wait for Chapter 4 so if it's not up in a few days worry I will be. I have a very full week, and a very long summer reading list for college. Bear with me. Love ya all, Dragon.


	3. The New Life

War Of The Ashes

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I Don't Own It!

Note- Thanks to my beta, with out you; I'd be nothing.

I reposted the chapter to fix the link at the bottom. please read the note.

Chapter 3

"Um... Bella?" I frowned at her, looked to the ground, then back at her. "Think... what is the last thing you remember?"

Bella glared at me hard, her eyes confused. Sudden realization kicked in. She dropped me and stepped back, slowly walking back to the mattress. "The truck hit the ice... I tried to turn the wheel to counter it..." Her eyes darted back and forth, thinking quickly. "The next thing I saw was the sky." She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Something hit my face hard." She looked up at me, sorrow in her eyes. "Then you were there... then... then fire." Her body shivered; she looked down. "It felt like I was bleeding lava while being dipped in it." She froze, looking up slowly. "I'm dead... I'm... oh god... I'm a-" She blinked out.

I was by her side holding her in an instant. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't want to lose you, not like that. I was selfish. Forgive me, please."

Her blood-red eyes glared at me. "Why should I forgive you?"

I leaned back, confused. She smiled wickedly, placing her small hands on my face. "Edward, you saved me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in a box now."

She leaned over to me. Her lips felt like velvet on mine. I had no other choice but to give in, pushing my lips to her, deepening the kiss. A soft moan escaped her throat, driving me mad. I licked my tongue out to the rim of her mouth, begging for entrance. She smiled and opened her lip, granting me my ever-needed entrance. Her tongue fought with mine for power.

I snuck my hand around her lower back, pulling her closer. "I love you, Bella." I breathed as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers doing havoc in my hair. She pressed against me, pushing me to my back. I laughed. "Well, this is a new side of you I haven't seen!" She giggled and threw a leg on each side of me. I look up at her. "Not that I mind it."

We both must have been too distracted in our antics to notice the boulder pull aside and someone to walk across the room, because the next thing I heard was Jasper's voice. "Um... Edward..." I pulled away from Bella and turned my head to glare at him. This was payback for putting the spider in Alice's bed. I heard him laughing in my head. "_That's some major built up sexual tension._"

I glared more intensely. "Hello, Jasper." I looked at Bella, who was still on top, and showing no sign of moving. I smiled. "Can I help you?"

Jasper smiled smugly. "Carlisle couldn't get your attention. Your mind must have been on other matters." He said the last part under his breath.

I growled, "_Well it bloody hell was_." my mind growled

"Carlisle needs you two upstairs. Alice said the FBI will show up tonight. _Apparently Charlie has connections._" The last part he thought to me. He looked at Bella and me, her skirt up to her waist, most of her thigh showing. "Or I can tell him you're um... busy." He was loving this way too much.

I sighed. "No. We'll head upstairs." I looked at Bella, who simply growled and wiggled on me for good measure, looking at me more seductively than I thought her possible of. I growled at her over her manic wiggling and its outcomes.

I continued to stare holes into Jasper's head as we walked into the living room. Bella's eyes darted this way and that like she was looking out for someone to attack. All new vampires were a little jumpy; they are not used to hearing everything within a mile radius.

As we walked into the room, Alice was beaming. "Have fun?" Her eyes passed to Bella, darkening slightly then going back to normal. "Bella, you look great in that skirt! Of course, I knew you would." She ran over to Bella, grabbing her hand "You have got to see what else I got for you, plus you need to pack. I bought you some really cute Louis Vuitton luggage."

Bella stood her ground. "Wait. We're leaving?" she looked at me, confused.

I smiled sheepishly. "Your father thinks I kidnaped you, and now he's called the FBI. I was going to tell you, but then-"

Jasper cut me off. "You got distracted?"

I snapped my head to look at him. "And we would have stayed that way, if it wasn't for you." I looked back at Bella smiling. "We have to leave soon... later in the morning they are going to find our clothes washed up on shore."

She looked at me plainly. "And my truck?"

Carlisle smiled proudly. "The result of a horrific car accident. You lost control of the truck and it fell off the cliff. They will find it not too far from where we planted the clothes."

She continued to look at me. "Body?"

Alice chirped up. "Sea lions or killer whales, take your pick."

Bella smiled, then dropped Alice's hand, and felt her throat. The thirst must be getting to her. She smiled, fighting it. She looked back up at me, her eyes darker. "So where are we going?"

"Alaska," I said simply. We would have to leave soon. There was something I had to do before we left, but it could wait.

Bella nodded and grabbed Alice's hand again. "Clothes?"

Alice smiled wider. "Clothes." She dragged Bella out of the room and up the stairs.

I turned to Carlisle and the others. Rosalie and Emmett had joined us now. "So what's the plan from here on?"

Carlisle sat down on a chair. "Rosalie is going to deal with all the paperwork since she knows the computers downstairs better. Emmett is going to go keep an eye on the FBI. Alice is going to go to school to spread the story- if we get the kids to believe, the parents will follow. The rest of us will pack up here and get what needs to be moved up to the house in Alaska."

I looked at him. "What do you want me to do?" I felt I had to do something; it was partly my fault we had to move again.

Carlisle stood and walked over to me. "All you have to do is get Bella out of here safely. She will need you; she doesn't understand what's happening to her. You remember how confusing it was at first." I nodded, understanding completely what he meant. Bella was fighting a monster within her that, if not handled properly, would drive her to a dark place that she would never return from.

I turned as I heard Alice prance down the stairs to us, carrying a large suitcase and a few smaller ones- all matching. She had gotten us all matching luggage, but in different colors, with little L's and V's all over. This set had to be Bella's- it had weird little faces on it with the L's and V's in the back ground. "Exactly how long have you been buying Bella things behind my back?"

She laughed. "From the moment you brought her home the first time. She's upstairs. Something about if she had to ride with you all the way to Alaska, with your driving, she was getting some good music. She couldn't figure out how you had them organized, so she just started throwing out ones she liked onto the floor."

I looked at her wide eyed "What!" I was upstairs and at my bedroom door at record time.

Only to be pulled inside by a pair of small hands and slammed against the wall, a pair of lips crashing to mine. I kissed back passionately. I could get used to this side of Bella.

She pulled back, smiling. "I told you I'd get you back for tackling me in here the first time I came." She pressed her lips back to mine. I smiled as we started the tongue war for the second time. I'd kill Jasper if he walked in on this again! "I love you, Edward," she said into my mouth as her breath rasped out.

I pulled away from her. "I have something for you." She smiled giddily.

I walked over to my dresser, pulling a small box out of the top drawer. I walked back over to her, the box hidden behind my back. "Bella, I love you, more than anything on this planet." I pulled the box from behind my back, opening it to reveal a princess cut ring, with a two-carat pink diamond in a white gold setting and two half-carat clear diamonds on each side. "Marry me."

Bella looked at me, rather than the ring. "Is that an order or a question?"

I smiled, that was my Bella. "Which one gets me a 'Yes'?"

She laughed. "Question."

I kissed her again. "Then it's a question."

She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, Edward, of course I will!"

I would have jumped up and down it if didn't kill the moment. I opted to pull the ring out of the box and place it on her finger. I knew it would fit perfectly; I had measured her finger while she slept one night. She jumped and into my arms, kissing me wildly.

She pulled back from me as Alice burst into the room, squealing. "I saw it! Show me the ring!" Bella giggled, throwing her hand at Alice. "Wow, Edward, it's perfect! Is this what you went to France for? All I saw was you talking to a man, holding a box!"

I smiled. "I saw it and knew it was perfect for you- but do you like it, Bella?"

Bella smiled. "I love it! I saw one like it once, but I never thought in a million years..." She ran to me. "I love it!"

Jasper ran into the room shouting, "Alice! What was that? Is this kiss and dash now? I thought-" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and shoved it in his face. "Whoa. That's one hell of a ring." He looked over Bella's shoulder at me. "_I thought the surge of happiness was something else."_

"Shut up, Jasper," I growled. God, did everyone in this family think of nothing but my sex life?

Jasper laughed, pulling Alice away from Bella and the ring. "Come on, leave these two alone." He looked back at me. "You two should leave soon." His mind reached out to mine again. "_Her hunger is rising_."

I nodded and smiled at Alice as Jasper drug her from the room. Bella swayed slightly, her eyes going black. I walked her over to the couch. Then at record breaking speed I packed. I pulled my luggage out, the same as Bella's only black. I pulled out most of my clothes and put them in the bags and suitcases. I grabbed some of the CD's I couldn't live with out that weren't already in my car. I ran into my closet and opened my floor safe that held my personal money and all my copies of my paper work, such as my deed to the house in Chicago and my real birth and death certifies, as well as all my ID's. I pulled out all the paper work as well as my money, putting it in a briefcase that I kept next to the safe.

When I walked back out, Bella was standing, looking out the window. The sun was bright today; her skin sparkled. Her ring sent little lights all over the walls. She was my beautiful Bella; mine, all mine. I smiled and walked up to her, holding my luggage on one arm and wrapping my other around her. "Come on."

End Of Chapter Three.

Note- Ok This was a fun one to write I got to right a little fluff, before I get to the real big part of th story. The next Chapter will blow you away! Again I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, keep it up!

Also if you want to see Bella's Ring go to -Edit- well for some reason I can't post a url not even with it typed out, so if you wish to see the Ring, go to the Twiligh Lexixon then to Flight to Phoenix then to fanfic thread and it will be there. sorry. 


	4. Cat Fights

War of the Ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and get no money for this.

Note: Ok things will start to get darker from this point on, this chapter and the next are why this almost got a M rating. I will never go as far as to graphic but I sure will give some big hints. Keep in mind this is a DARK story, so there will be violence, but also some "hanky panky" as I like to call it. Hope you all like, and read the Note at the bottom too.

Thanks: Thank you, all who reviewed and I'm sure I sent you all a personal Thank you. Also thanks to my Beta, I'm for ever grateful! Read on!

Chapter 4

Carlisle was waiting downstairs. "You should take the Mustang. It's newer and has fewer miles on it. Since the police know you have the Volvo, they'll be looking for it until they find the clothes."

I frowned. I loved my Volvo, but he was right. I hated leaving it, though. "Yeah, I just need to get my things out it."

Alice handed me the Mustang keys. "Done, all your CD's and Bella's iPod are in the Mustang."

I smiled at Alice and slipped my arm around Bella; she was shaking slightly. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We'll be out of here soon."

Rosalie walked into the room with Emmett. She smiled at me, then noticed Bella's ring. She walked over and pulled Bella's hand up, surveying the ring. "Nicely done, Edward." She looked up to glare at Bella. "Too bad the wearer has to be her."

Bella growled and ripped her hand from Rosalie. Then faster than any of us knew Rosalie was against the far wall, pinned as I had been, by her neck. Bella growled, "Are you seriously picking a fight with me now?" Her fire-red eyes were burning at Rosalie.

Rosalie's voice dripped with hatred. "You think you scare me... little girl."

Jasper, who had remained quiet the whole time, stumbled back, catching himself on Alice. She pulled him up against her, a confused and worried look on her face. "Jasper?"

Jasper's eyes snapped to mine, his mind stumbling over the wards. "Edward! St..St... Stop her... too..too… much anger..." He closed his eyes in an attempt to control it.

I stepped forward. "Bella! Stop!"

She glared at me and pushed Rosalie higher up the wall. I suddenly heard Jasper scream both in my head and out loud, running at the two and tackling Bella to the ground. He slammed on top of Bella and grabbed her face in his hands, looking into her eyes deeply. "CALM."

His body shook as I heard his mind going a mile a minute. "_Too much! Too much! She has to calm down. No, Rosalie, stay calm! Her hunger, never before have I felt that much. Her anger is too strong, even for a young one._" I could feel Bella's anger through Jasper- it was more than I had ever felt- and I could tell her hunger was driving her mad. Then it was gone. Bella looked up at Jasper, eyes light again, slightly scared. Rosalie glared at Jasper, ready for round two with Bella. Jasper turned to look at her, his eyes full of anger. "Emmett, get her out of here." Rosalie went to object, but saw Jasper's face and backed out of the room.

Jasper slowly stood. He was paler than I had ever seen him, his eyes darker than before, his mind exhausted. He turned to me, his mind speaking to me in heavy breaths. "_We have a problem... That's a lot of anger and hunger for one vampire to put off... I've only met one vampire that came close to that... my maker... and she was..._" He trailed off as he stumbled back to Alice. He watched as Bella floated back to me as if nothing had happened.

We were driving now. My shiny new blood-red Mustang was doing ninety-five down the freeway. We had to drive down and around the Puget Sound, then up to Canada. We could have cut a few hours off the trip by taking the ferry from Port Angeles, but with that being where the car and clothes were that wouldn't be a great idea. Put Bella on a ferry full of humans? I shuddered to think. It had confused me when we got stuck on the Tacoma Narrows Bridge in a major traffic jam, all the humans within a few feet seemed to not bother Bella at all- she even smiled at a child who looked at her. But she had yet to say a word to me. I looked at her. "Bella?" She looked at me innocently. "What was that, back at the house?"

She sighed and looked out the window. "I don't know, Edward, I just lost control. All I wanted was to kill her." I flinched at the idea of her hurting Rosalie. Yeah, we didn't really get along, but she was still part of my family. Bella looked at her ring. "Edward... what's wrong with me?"

I picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. She still smelled like herself, in a sense, but it was fading quickly. "Bella, nothing is wrong. You are young, and you haven't even fed yet." I pulled off to a dirt road, slowing down slightly. I drove until I reached an area where no human would come. Stopping, I let go of Bella's hand and stepped out of the car. Bella was out and sitting on the hood before me- wow, she was fast.

"Follow me," I said as I took off at a run, clearing a few miles in minute, Bella right on my heels. We both stopped as we smelled two mountain lions. "_Perfect_," I thought. I looked at Bella, her eyes wild. I slowly nodded to her and she was off. I located the second lion and took off. He was fast, but I was faster. He rounded a tree and came to a sudden stop, turning on me, teeth bared. I smiled evilly. He jumped at me, growling deeply; I grabbed his neck. Sinking my teeth in, his body stopped moving. The blood flowing into my mouth now, my eyes went red as I felt his heart slow and the blood slowly stop flowing. I dropped his body at my feet and stood back up. My body was at ease, the thirst gone. I waited for my vision to go back to normal; it cleared finally.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I turned to smile at Bella, and almost burst out laughing. "You have a little-" I wiped a small drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. She smiled and pulled my finger to her mouth; my jaw dropped open. "That is by far the evilest thing you could do." She gave me that seductive look again and moved her tongue. My mind switched into teenage boy mode. "I stand corrected." I growled at her and took my hand out of her mouth. This was not like Bella at all, but this was one subject I would not argue about. I pulled her to me in a heated, passionate kiss.

After what seemed like forever, I finally pulled away. "We should go... the FBI might beat us to the border, looking for you."

She frowned. "Fine." She smiled playfully and took off at a run; I was after her in seconds. I hated to admit it, but she was faster than me. She beat me to the car with plenty of time to spare. She smiled sweetly. "Can I drive?"

I looked at her, shocked. "You just got yourself killed on black ice… I think not."

She pouted and got in the car as I got in the driver's side. "Fine, but I get to pick the music."

I reached into the back seat where Alice had put my CD case and pulled it out. Then I noticed a black bag with Bella's name on it sitting in the floor. I pulled it up as well. Looking inside, I laughed aloud. "I think Alice has been doing a lot of shopping behind my back."

I handed the bag to Bella, who looked into it and smiled. "Bridal magazines! I love her." She opened up one and looked at the page, frowning as she turned to the next, looked at it, and closed the book. I glanced at her, confused. She simply stared at me, saying, "As soon as I looked at the page, I knew everything on it and understood it." she pointed to one of the Magazines. "This one is in French..."

"Hmm." I grinned. "Well, you were pretty smart in your mortal life... maybe you brought that with you, but at a heightened level. Pretty good thing if you ask me."

She smiled. "I like that. I can read all the books I want now." She pulled out a CD and put it in the player. I started car and drove out to the freeway again. Bella's soft voice sung along with the CD. "Consider this a warning. Cuz I'll start another fight, and You'll say it all alright I'll wait 'til the day you, when you find out I'm too much for you." I smiled; her voice always was nice, and it was even more beautiful now. "So lay those hands over me and feel what you only see." She stopped singing and looked back out the window. "I want a spring wedding, Edward."

I glanced at her. "Ok then... but you're not going to want one every few years, like Rosalie, are you?"

Bella growled, thinking of Rosalie. "Nah, one's good for me. But if this is forever, it sure is going to count." She smiled and looked at her ring. "Have I told you how much I love my ring?"

I grinned. "Yes, but I could do to hear it again."

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I love it almost as much as I love you."

We reached the border around 5:00pm that afternoon. Rosalie had made ID's for Bella and me, with new names and such on it. I handed Bella hers; she took one look at it then put it down and rattled off her information. I smiled.

Luckily the FBI hadn't reached the border yet, so we were able to get through quickly. Bella sat flipping through the magazines again, dog-earing corners as she went. She looked up and, picking up my hand, kissed it. "A spring wedding, outside, at twilight." she smiled proudly.

I glanced at her, smiling again. "Twilight? Why twilight?"

Her red eyes sparkled at me. "You told me once that it was the safest time for us...we should be married at a safe time. Plus, it just sounds perfect, to say our vows as the sun meets the night."

I looked into her eyes longingly, thinking, "_God, I love her, nothing can happen to ruin this._" I gunned it up to 105 and looked ahead to the future.

End of Chapter 4

Note: Ok the song in this Chapter that Bella is singing is "Consider This" By Anna Nilick, it is the #1 song I have been listening to, and for some reason, if I get stuck I can go listen to it, and I know what to do. You'll see this happen again, I like to use songs through out my stories, and well Edward is so musical, it jsut fits that music will be playing in the background a lot. Hope you like it and Don't for get the more you Review the faster I write!


	5. Betrayal End of Part I

War of the Ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Rating Disclaimer: Ok this is where it gets a little racy people.

Note-Ok this was the hardest chapter to write by far! I re wrote it 3 times and sent it to my beta twice with edits. From the next chapter on the story will go VERY dark.

Note- Ok my real name is Katherine, and I have a char named Katherine, but it is by no means me! I don't put my self in my stories. Katherine means pure, and my Katherine is anything but pure. Ok just wanted to clear that up.

Chapter 5

I slammed Bella against the wall, her legs up around my waist. Our lips crashed together with a passionate force. Bella's hands played around my neck, pulling at my hair. A moan escaped my throat as she bit my lower lip, growling.

It had been five years since that fateful day when her truck hit that black ice. Five years since she was cursed. She was my wife now, full and whole. I remember it like it was yesterday: Bella in a cream gown that fell just off her shoulders; it slimmed her waist, but was full at the bottom. She looked amazing. Alice had been the matron of honor, in a form-fitting lavender dress. Jasper was my best man, both of us in black suits. Bella had always said she loved me in black.

It had been a simple wedding- outside in the spring of Ireland, at twilight. Rosalie and Emmett had to be persuaded to come; Bella's anger had never really calmed, and still hasn't. But the wedding went off without a hitch, as Alice had predicted. We time-shared a small island in the Bahamas, so Bella and I spent a wonderful two months there, alone.

Bella's powers had grown, too, in those early days of our blissful marriage. To say she was smart would be an insult; she was beyond smart. She knew every spoken language, and was working on some dead ones. We realized that she had a tolerance for humans just as Carlisle did; she was not quite as impervious as he, but she could deal with them enough to be around them. Those were the happy times.

Our pleasant days hadn't lasted very long; Bella's anger had gotten worse. She and Rosalie tended to get into a fight once a week. Just last week, Bella sent Rosalie through a wall, which resulted in my new Volvo engine being thrown at Bella, which missed and slammed me through a tree.

But there were still good days where I remembered why I fell in love with her- her smile, her laugh, her blush. The way she'd kiss me just below the ear. This was one of those days. I had gone to Chicago to sort out some real-estate issues. When I came back, she was all over me.

I laughed as I trailed a line of kisses down Bella's neck, biting her shoulder lightly. "If this is what I get for leaving for a week, what do I get for a month?"

Bella pulled my head up, looking into my eyes with her dark gold ones. "You... really... don't want... to do that," she growled as she pulled me to her mouth, into a deep kiss. I growled playfully, and pulled her arms up and pinned them with one hand. As I worked my lips down her throat to her collar bone, she pulled at my shirt, ripping it until it was on the floor.

Two hours later, I lay on my back with Bella sprawled out next to me, her chin resting on my stomach, her small hands drawing patterns on my chest. She looked up at me, smiling wickedly. "Happy Anniversary."

I smiled, brushing her hair back out of her face. "Yes, Mrs. Masen, this is a happy day." We had made the decision that she'd have my last name; to the outside world, she was a simply foster child. I looked into her dark eyes for what seemed like forever. Her eyes were never light; she was always thirsty, always angry.

She smiled sweetly. "Never got a chance to ask how things in Chicago went; how did they go?"

I gave her a proud look. "Well, my great-grandson Edward Masen III now owns the house. I sadly died of a heart attack last week."

She laughed, running her nails down my chest. "You look pretty good for a dead guy." I chuckled at the double meaning. She kissed my stomach and sat up; pulling the sheet up to her chest, she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower and change.

I stretched out, looking at the wall behind me, seeing a long crack and an Edward-shaped dent. I smiled, remembering when that had happened two weeks ago. Esme was still mad at me for almost bringing the house down. We were still in Alaska; this seemed like the safest place for Bella until things blew over Forks.

It wasn't long until Bella came out of the bathroom in nothing but a short plaid skirt and a lace bra. I wanted nothing more than to grab her again at that moment. "I think that skirt is outlawed in five countries."

She gigged and wiggled her butt at me as she put her hair into a bun. That was it; my control snapped. I was up and had her on my lap in seconds. I ran my teeth along her shoulder, her head falling back. "Edward...," she growled and sat up, turning to look at me. "I love you, but I have to go out. I'll be back later."

I look at her, confused. "Where are you going?"

She smiled. "Nowhere important. I'll see you later ok?" She stood up, pulled on a shirt and kissed me, then floated out of the room. Moments later I heard her street bike roar to life and speed off. I loved that bike; I had gotten it for her birthday last year- a new black Ninja.

I slowly rose and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I stood there letting the hot water cascade down my back as I rested my head on the wall in front of me. She was hiding something- something she didn't want me to know about. I sighed and turned on the CD player that was in the shower. An older Nickelback song blared out. I let the music pound in my head, trying not to think about where my life was heading. I sang lightly along with the music.

"I like your pants around your feet"

"And I like the dirt that's on your knees"

"And I like the way you still say please"

"While you're looking up at me"

"You're like my favorite damn disease."

I stopped when I heard Alice's mind calling my name. "_Edward...we need to talk to you- it's important._" I sighed angrily and turned the shower off, grabbing a towel from the outside wall. Wrapping it around myself and walking into our closet that was connected to our bathroom, I considered what to wear. I was not leaving the house today, so I threw on a pair of PJ bottoms that Bella had gotten me on her last shopping adventure with Alice.

I walked down the hall to Jasper's and Alice's room, knocking lightly. Alice's soft voice came from the other side, telling me to come in. I walked through the door to see Alice sitting on the bed next to Jasper, Alice was drawing quickly. I sat down next to them on their couch. "So what was so important that I had to leave my shower?"

Alice looked up. "I had a vision...of Bella." She looked at Jasper, then me. "I've had it a few times, but this time it was solid, and moving. Bella was talking to someone; they were planning something." She looked scared. "Her eyes were red, Edward."

I stared at Alice- this could not be happening! "Who is the person?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know; I can never see her face. I'm still trying to find out."

I stood up and walked out of the room. I needed air, and not to just clear my head. I walked outside and stood in the yard, taking in the scent of the area. So much had happened in the years since I met Bella. What happened to our semi-normal life? I turned as Jasper walked up to me; I suddenly felt better, calm. I smiled at Jasper, relieved.

"Thanks."

He smiled. "Anytime, man. Is Bella not here?"

I shook my head. "No, she went somewhere; wouldn't tell me where. Do you think she's with this person?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't killed any humans lately, and in Alice's vision she had red eyes. I think that is in the future a ways. The question is how she gets to that point."

It had been two days and Bella hadn't said anything about meeting anyone; if she was meeting with someone, she wasn't going to tell us. Alice had had no luck with the vision, either. Bella had gotten into another fight with Rosalie last night. This one Rosalie had started by saying something about Bella's hair, and Bella was on her. It was like having two dominant female lions in a pride- one steps out of line and the other is on them like nothing else.

Bella sat with me on the couch, her head resting in my lap. Her eyes were almost black now. She glanced up at me. "I need to hunt tonight."

I looked down at her. "Ok, I'll go with you." I was in the process of standing when she stopped me.

"No, I'm going to go alone." She sat up and looked at the worried expression on my face. I hated it when she went alone; our family hardly ever hunted alone. For some reason, Bella preferred it. She looked at me hard. "Edward, we will not have this fight again. I'm not fragile anymore; I can take care of myself."

I started to protest, "Bella-"

She stood up and cut me off. "No, Edward! I'm going alone, end of discussion." She turned on her heels and stalked out of the room. I heard her stomp up the stairs to our room. I sat back and sighed.

Jasper walked across the room from where he had been typing on one of the computers. His mind spoke to me. "_Her anger is getting worse._"

I looked up at him. "I don't know what to do anymore. I love her more than anything on this planet, but she's so mad all the time."

Jasper sat down on a chair across from me. "She's young, and She's fighting a monster that's telling her to kill."

I was about to say something else when Alice burst into the room, crying tearlessly. "Jasper!" She ran up to us, her eyes wild. "I know who it is..." She looked at me, then Jasper. "Katherine," she said in a low whisper.

Jasper's eyes widened. "What! No... Why would she...Oh, God." His mind was outraged. "_War! The bitch wants her war!_"

I looked at him sternly. "War?"

Jasper looked at me, his mind speaking quickly. "_Katherine is a vampire I met not too long before I found Alice. She is as evil as my maker, Maria. She hates humans with a passion, as well as all vampires that choose to live around them peacefully._" His mind raced for a minute. _"This can't be! If she's recruiting Bella... no, that would be bad... really bad._"

I looked at him. "Whoa, wait, recruiting... Why would it be bad? Jasper!"

He stared back at me, talking now. "Katherine thinks humans are nothing more than cattle ready for the slaughter; she thinks they should fear us. She's asking for war if she does this- that's what I told her. She told me that was exactly what she wanted. That's why she wanted me- I was a Major in the army; she needed someone who knew war and could command."

I looked at him, confused. "Bella's never been in a war or commanded anyone."

Jasper looked at Alice then back at me. "But she's read everything I have on it. Listen, Edward, if she goes with Katherine..." He shook his head. "The consequences will be beyond your darkest dreams."

He snapped his head as he saw Bella at the top of the stairs, her eyes burning holes in him. "It's not nice to talk about someone behind her back, Jasper."

Jasper glared at her. "It's not nice to keep things from your family, either."

Bella was in front of him, her eyes dark. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Jasper growled at her, his teeth bared. "I'd watch myself if I was you, kid. Remember who taught you to fight."

Bella pushed Jasper hard. He flew through the back door onto the lawn. He was up and on his feet as she walked through the shattered door, growling deeply and crouching, ready to pounce on her. Alice growled, "Bella! Stop it!"

Bella glared at Alice, her eyes darker than ever. "Shut up, Alice."

Alice looked hurt for a moment before growling deeper. I grabbed Bella and spun her around to look at me. She looked at my hands on her arms then pulled herself away. "Get away from me, Edward!"

The rest of the family had shown up by this time. I looked at her. "Bella, this vampire you've been talking to- she's bad news; she just wants to use you!"

Bella words were like ice, freezing my heart. "No, Edward, she's offering me a life of my own! A life with out all of your rules and morals!" She pulled away from me. "I can't do this anymore! I hate hiding from them. We're more powerful and they _should_ fear us."

As she stalked across the backyard, Jasper stood up. "Bella, calm down!"

Bella whirled a few feet away from him. "STOP TRYING TO CALM ME

DOWN!" she screamed as she brought her foot up to Jasper's chest, sending him into a huge tree, which fell as he split it in half. We heard a large crash as Jasper hit the forest floor.

Alice was out the door and on Bella in an instant, knocking Bella to the ground with one punch. I glanced at Rosalie, who was being restrained by Emmett. He looked back at me, his mind worried, saying, "_This is bad, Edward_."

I ran over to Alice as she pounded away and pulled her off Bella, screaming Bella's name.

Bella stood up, looking me in the eyes. She glanced around the yard, making sure the others weren't sneaking up on her. Her eyes were wild as she said, "I just can't do this anymore, Edward."

I looked at her, pleading. "Bella... No, don't do this..."

She glared up at me. "Oh, stop acting so nice!"

I growled at her, "Fine, stop acting like a child!"

She looked at the others, who were ready to pounce at any moment. Then she looked at her hand, slowly pulling her off her ring and handing it to me. I put my hand on hers to stop her. "No, Bella."

She pulled her hand away, leaving the ring in mine. "Edward, let me go."

I put the ring back on her finger. "It's yours, keep it. Maybe it will bring you back to me."

She touched her hand to my face and kissed me lightly. "Good bye, Edward." She pulled her hand from my face and walked away.

I stood there, numb, my lips still tingling where she had kissed me. I looked at the ground as I heard her gun the bike and speed off. I realized I was falling as I landed on my knees. Esme's motherly arms embraced me, pulling me to her chest as I let out a tearless sob, by whole body shaking.

I looked up slowly as Jasper stumbled back into the yard, his clothes torn to shreds. He regarded me sadly. "She left?"

I slowly nodded and looked back down, my whole body numb now. I felt dead, like the world was moving slow motion.

Jasper sighed. "Then we are doomed, for the war has come."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Darker World Start of Part II

War of the Ashes

Disclaimer! I don't own it!

Note: From this point on the writing style will change a little and the Chapter will become quite a bit longer, I have 50 years to cover and I don't want a 40 chapter story, I'd also like to have this done before New Moon is out. Ok just wanted to clear that up.

Note: Sorry for the wait but don't blame me, Blame this awful site!

Chapter 6

Katherine was as evil as they came. She had her reasons, though. Jasper had found out everything he could about her. Born during the Crusades, her whole mortal life was war; she had seen her parents being killed when she was only 10. Maria, Jasper's creator, had turned her when she was only 16, then formed her into what she was now. She had lived her whole human life seeing death and pain; she was dying when

Maria found her. When she told Maria that she wanted to kill those who had hurt her, Maria changed her on the spot. Katherine went on to kill almost any human she crossed, except one- a young man. He was as dark as she was, and she had loved him. His name had been James. Apparently Victoria was nothing but a time killer for James.

After we killed him she set out to ruin me and my family. It was simply a plus about Bella- she was able to carry out her war on humanity and ruin me, all in one step. She had made Bella just like herself.

They had been waging war for 10 years now; countless humans had been killed, even more enslaved. Katherine had built an army as well, saving the strong and beautiful, killing the others. While Katherine worked on the humans, Bella had started to attack our kind. She had killed all the major coven leaders; she had even killed the leader of the Alaska coven, Henry. He had been an old friend of Carlisle.

Katherine had done worse to the humans- she picked off the major world leaders one by one. It wasn't until a few years later we found out that she hadn't killed them; just turned them. The humans had no idea what to do, now that their leaders were the enemy.

The few places that hadn't had their leader killed had attacked the ones who had. Civil war had broken out overnight, and the world was killing itself. Jasper had called it psychological warfare, and it was all Bella's doing. Bella had studied everything on it.

So there I sat on the couch in my darkened room, the music blaring out a hard rock song. Just like my life hadn't started until I met her, my life was over the day she left me. God, I missed her. I stared at the long crack on the wall behind my bed... our bed. I was weak- I hadn't fed in eight days, but it took all I had to get up and go hunt. I'd go hunting then come right back home. My life had become nothing. I knew the others worried about me, but I couldn't bring myself to face them, to show my face to the people whose lives I had put in jeopardy.

Light burst into the room as the door opened and Alice walked in. Her hair was un-styled and her face was dark. Her visions had become day-mares to her- all she ever saw was death and pain. It wasn't uncommon to hear her screaming downstairs. I had finally learned to block out her vision; I just couldn't watch Bella kill another person.

She sat down in front of me, looking into my nearly black eyes.

"Edward... Get up." When I turned my face away from her, she growled and pulled my face back, looking at me hard. "Edward... we need you... we need your help..."

I glared at her, looking at her with astonished eyes. "Are you asking me to help you kill my wife?" She was- that's why they needed my help; I had heard them talking about it downstairs. Bella was very good at hiding, and no one knew her like I did.

Alice looked at me painfully. "No, Edward, but you know her better than anyone. We can't find her, and we have to stop her somehow." She looked out of my room and down the hall. "You haven't noticed, but Rosalie hasn't come home in two days. We're going to look for her. Do you want to help?"

I looked at her for a moment before looking down again. "No."

Alice sighed, "Fine, Edward." She placed a small red cell phone on my end table. "Call us if she shows up." She took one last look at me before walking out.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, fighting off the animal in me. I had become very good at lasting longer; I could resist the blood quite well. I snapped my eyes open as I felt someone in the room with me. I looked over to the bed and saw a small figure there. She slowly sat up. "Hello, Edward," Bella's voice sung out.

I gazed at her darkly. "What are you doing here, Bella?"

She stood up and walked to me; leaning over, she put her hands on my shoulders. "I miss you..." She leaned in, her face inches from mine.

I breathed in her scent- I had missed that. She smiled as she pressed her lips to mine. I could taste the blood that lingered on her lips as she forced her way into my mouth. She slunk onto my lap, moving her mouth from mine to my neck, biting into it. I took in a sharp breath through my teeth, wincing at the slight pain. She laughed and licked up the small amount of venom that leaked out. I couldn't help myself; I missed her, I needed her. I was up and on the bed, her body pillowed under mine.

"Bella..." I kissed her neck, trying to forget every thing she had done- all the killings. I had missed the feeling of her under my body. "I've missed you...but the things you've done..." I groaned as she ran her nails down my back.

She pulled back, looking at me. "Come with me, Edward..." Her dark eyes glistened. "Leave them behind. I need you..." Her voice was sweet, pleading.

"Bella..." I dropped my head. "I can't do that..."

"I knew you wouldn't, but I still had to ask." She smiled at me darkly. "Anyway, I brought you something." She pointed to a box that laid on my end table next to the cell phone. "Open it after I leave." She took another wicked look at me and was gone.

I slowly got up and walked over to the box, lifting the lid off. I stumbled back. In the box rested Rosalie's wedding ring... still on her finger. It lay in a bed of ash. I stared at it... "What have you done, Bella?" I could feel my head swim. What had she become...?

I slowly picked up the cell phone, dialing Alice; her worried voice came over the line. "Edward! What is it? I saw Bella!"

I could only get two words out before I dropped the phone. "Get home." I fell to my knees, ash flying through the air, sticking to my face.

Emmett sat in front of me, staring at Rosalie's ashes, muttering, "I'll kill her...I'll kill her...I'LL KILL HER." He had been yelling and sobbing for five hours now. His mind was darker than I had ever seen it. When Esme had tried to comfort him, he had pushed her away. She still sat downstairs in Carlisle's arms, crying. Alice and Jasper were in their room. Alice had had another vision of Katherine killing a whole family. Jasper had been trying to calm her down for an hour. Alice's mind was weak- image after image raced though her head. I didn't know which was a vision and which was a fear anymore; we were losing her.

I sat watching Emmett cry. Bella had finally started Katherine's revenge- I wondered what her next move would be. Katherine had set out to destroy me... and it had started to work.

Things only went downhill from then on; I became more closed in than before. Alice started becoming distant. She had been talking to herself lately. Jasper didn't know what to do anymore. Esme was a nervous wreck, her family had fallen apart and she was helpless. Emmett had lost his smile- he never laughed or cracked jokes anymore. It had only been five years from the day I found Rosalie's remains, but it felt like a lifetime.

I sat in my tomb, music blaring. I glanced up as I heard the front door slam open. "_He'll pay_." I didn't know the voice, she was new.

I listened to the commotion downstairs. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Esme's light voice asked.

I never heard a response, only the door to my room flying open, banging into the wall. "You!" The voice belonged to a slim girl, about a foot shorter than me. Her golden hair flowed to her mid back; her blood-red eyes glared at me. I looked into her mind. "_That's him! The reason Henry's dead. He's the reason that bitch is alive!_"

I dropped my head to my hands. "Oh... you're Henry's wife... aren't you?"

She was in front of me now. "You have no right to say his name!" Her small hands took hold of my face, and made me look at her. Her face froze suddenly, her mind screaming, "_NO, not now..._" I stopped breathing as images of my past few through my mind, from hers. _My human life- saying goodbye to my mother as she died, seeing Carlisle looking at me with those golden eyes, telling me everything was going to be ok. _I flinched at the memory of fire and pain. _Seeing Bella from across that lunch room, our wedding, Bella leaving. The last twelve years, me a shell of a being_. The woman pulled away sharply as if I was fire. "I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Her eyes watched me, pain-stricken.

I stared at her. "What was that?"

She sat down on the floor in front of me. "I'm a psychometrist. That means I can see your life, in the blink of an eye. When I'm upset I can't control it."

That was different, but then again, I could read peoples' minds. "Did you have that when you were...alive?" Why was I suddenly so comfortable around her?

She sat staring at me, like she was studying me. "In a way...I was really good at getting to know people and gaining their trust. I always felt like I had known them for years." She smiled. "That's why you are so comfortable right now- it's part of my gift... or curse what ever you want to call it."

I smiled for what had to be the first time in twelve years. "You seem pretty calm now, seeing as you wanted to kill me a second ago."

She contemplated her hands. "You're not the one I need to be angry with. You didn't make her that way, Katherine did. You loved her as I loved Henry..." She looked up at me, a half grin on her lips. "Sorry, I overreacted."

"It's ok." I looked at her red eyes, noticing them for the first time. She had drunk human blood. "Your eyes, they're..."

She cut me off. "Red, I know. I haven't been able to hunt lately..." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I have a human friend who works for the blood bank. He helps when he can."

I stared at her, confused. "Human friend..."

She smiled. "He was a close friend of my grandson, whom Bella killed after Henry. My grandson was my last link to humanity. David, his friend, found out what I was..." she trailed off. "He's a good person." She didn't say anything else on the subject, just stared off until space. Another person Bella had broken.

She sat there for hours, just watching me, her mind thinking, sorting out. "_He's awfully cute... He hasn't fed in a while; he must be very weak... I should help him..._" She finally stood and gazed at me, smiling slightly. "I'll be back."

I looked up at her. "You don't have to do that..."

She walked over to me, brushing her fingers across my cheek. "We are two broken souls... we need each other."

I smiled at her touch... so soft. "I never got your name."

She was at the door now; she slowly turned around. "Charlotte." She smiled once more and walked out.

It wasn't ten seconds before Alice walked into my room. "What was that about?"

I looked back down. "She was Henry Baker's wife."

Alice nodded. "Oh... what did she want?" She leaned gracefully up against the wall.

"To kill me," I answered plainly. "Then she touched my face and saw my history in the blink of an eye." I looked up at her.

Alice nodded. "Jasper said he finally felt you feel a little happiness, so we didn't bother you. I just wanted to check on you." She started to turn to walk out.

I spoke up. "Alice, I'm sorry about everything that's happened."

She looked back at me as she frowned. "Edward, it is not your fault at all. You never knew this would happen to Bella." She turned around, her mind thinking, "_I didn't even see it..._" Her mind was full of so much sorrow as she walked back to her room.

Charlotte came back like she said. She sauntered in and tossed five blood packets at me. "Drink. You need it; your eyes are completely black. The human blood will stay with you longer."

She wasn't nearly as pale as she had been yesterday, I noticed. "I see that you have fed."

She sat down. "Yes, I had to; my power becomes uncontrolled if I don't feed every other day."

My eyebrows rose as I gazed at her. "How so?" She interested me; she had so much pain in her mind, yet she hid it so well.

She sat down in the same spot she had yesterday. "If I become weak, I feel the history of everything I touch. I can't control it..." she drifted off.

I was about to say something else when Alice burst into the room. "Bella's going to kill a mall full of people." Her eyes were wild. "In three days. You might be able to stop her..."

Jasper walked in behind her. "I'll go."

I set the blood packets to the side and stood up. "Bella won't do this again. I'm coming."

Jasper nodded. "You need to feed, though." He pointed to the blood and walked out.

Bella smiled wickedly from the other side of the food court. She had tricked us- somehow she had made Alice have that vision. She glared at me. "Well, Edward, you weren't supposed to be here, but I can work with that."

We stood there looking at each other- the humans stood in small groups, scared- as vampires blocked all exits. I glared back at her. "What do you want, Bella?"

She laughed and looked at Jasper. "Jasper, what is the first rule of war?"

Jasper growled at her, "Know thy enemy."

"Yes, one point for Jazz." She smiled as two men appeared behind us. They were larger than Emmett- much larger. Jasper growled and fought as they grabbed us both in a strangle hold, one arm around our throats, the other around our chest. I didn't even bother fighting; we were outnumbered and I knew that if I tried to get away, Bella would do something. The evil in her eyes was unmistakable. She laughed, "You know, when I met Carlisle, I thought he was one of a kind. That was until I met John and Michael." The two men laughed threateningly.

I just stood there; I knew what this meant. Bella smiled as she walked up to me. Her voice was dark and as always passionate. "I still miss you, love." I growled deeply as her lips moved next to my ear. "But I think it's time I moved on. Don't you?" She pulled back, Her eyes lingered on my for a moment before walked into the crowd.

She eyed a young boy no older than we appeared. She grabbed him and pulled him to her. "What's your name?" Her eyes were sweet and trusting.

The boy looked at her, scared. "Er...Eric."

Bella smiled at him as she leaned in and inhaled, taking in his scent. She looked up at him, her eyes dark again. "How would you like to live forever, Eric?"

He looked at her, frightened even more, then glared. "What's option two?"

Bella let out a dark laugh, throwing her head back. "Oh, I like you. You've got spunk." She spun him around so his back was to me and so that she could see me over his shoulder. She laid her cheek on his, her eyes closed. "There is no option two." She snapped her eyes open to look at me quickly then slammed her teeth into the flesh of his neck. The boy flinched and screamed out in panic. His was mind a blur of pain and fear. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye starting to quiver in anger.

Bella pulled back quickly and let Eric fall to the ground, his breath coming quickly. Bella looked at me, a smile on her lips. She had a small bit of blood still on her lips. She looked at Jasper, who shook harder as she approached him. She slowly wiped the small amount of blood from her lip with her middle finger, placing it on Jasper's lip.

He froze, no longer breathing. His glare was darker than I had ever seen from one being. Bella's evil smile simply widened. She walked over to the boy as he started to scream out in pain. She looked at one of the vampires, saying, "Bring him." The vampire reached down and scooped up Eric as he struggled and screamed. Bella walked out the back doors, saying over her shoulder three simple yet damned words: "Kill the rest."

Jasper screamed out as the first human was tackled. I shook as all the minds screamed out at once. Blood was everywhere; people lay dying at my feet. I could feel my body losing control as the animal woke up inside me. Jasper was fighting the man holding him, screaming and growling. I knew he was gone; his mind had crossed over to animal. The man holding him smiled as he let go of Jasper. I closed my eyes as

Jasper tackled the first human he saw.

The man holding me picked me up, carrying me to the door and tossing me out. I stood and looked up, seeing Alice and Emmett. Alice's eyes were full of pain. "I saw Bella killing a human boy, and you and Jasper being held." She looked around. "Where's Jasper?" Her eyes were panicked now.

I looked at her, my eyes full of pain and failure. "She didn't kill him." I looked down as I fell to the ground exhausted. "She sent him into a blood lust." My own body shook with the thirst as it burned my throat. Emmett pulled me to my feet, dragging me to the car.

Alice hadn't moved; she stood stock-still, looking at the mall. Emmett sighed and walked over to her, putting his arm around her. Faster than I had ever seen Alice move, she was out of Emmett's arms, glaring. "Don't touch me!" Her eyes were wild as looked at me. "She's taken two of us now, Edward." She looked at Emmett; his eyes darkened as he remembered what Bella had done to Rosalie only a few years ago. Then she glared back at me. "She won't kill the rest of us. I'll make sure of that." She turned and walked away.

Emmett began to walk after her. "No, Emmett, let her go," I said. He turned to me, confused. "She needs her time." He nodded and closed my door, then got in and drove off back towards the house. This is what would break this family...

End out Chapter 6

Start of Part 2


	7. Alice Melt Down

War of the Ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Only the characters I create.

A/N Thanks to my lovely Beta, you know who you are! And to Black Angel for giving me my ever needed Feed Back, there are times when I need to know if I'm going the right way.

Chapter 7

I sat trying to watch TV. It had been a week, and neither Alice nor Jasper had returned. We were all worried; I knew Alice would come back, but Jasper had been so far gone by the time they let him go, I wasn't sure.

Charlotte laid out, her feet in my lap, bobbing along with the music from her MP3 player as she read a magazine. She was perfectly calm; she trusted me completely. When I asked why, she said that she knew everything about me and knew I could be trusted. She was so nice that I couldn't not trust her. It was also nice to feel someone else next to me for a change- someone who didn't plan to kill my family. I smiled at her, our eyes meeting as a innocent smile played on her lips. _"Why dose his eyes have to be that beautiful? What am I thinking? Alice could be hurt." _Her eyes flickered away from mine.

I was pulled back to reality as the front door flew open. I looked up just in time to see Alice fall to the ground, her body racked with sobs. I tried to look at her mind, only to see a pair of dark red eyes glaring at me. Jasper.

Charlotte was up and next to her. She hesitantly reached out a hand, gently touching Alice's cheek. Charlotte stiffened and gasped out in pain, shutting her eyes as the memories flooded into her. I was about to stand, ready to help, when they hit me. It was like a boulder slamming into me at a hundred miles per hour. I grabbed my forehead, falling back to the couch. The pain was unbelievable. My whole head hurt; I couldn't sort everything out.

The memories started to fly past in lighting speed. _Alice waking, alone and scared. Visions of Jasper and our family, then every vision she had ever had. _I tried to attend to Charlotte who was now doubled over in pain, her hand unable to move from Alice. The memories stopped at once. Only one played _now,Jasper growling at Alice to leave him, her begging him to stop. Then Jasper yelling at her and pushing her hard, Alice flying through the air and into a tree_. The last part played over and over. Alice had now stopped crying.

Charlotte screamed out in my mind. The memories were killing her; I could feel her body getting weaker. I slowly pushed myself up and off the couch, then reached out and pulled her off of Alice. Freed, Charlotte flew into my arms, holding me tight. She breathed in pained gasps, her body shaking uncontrollably. I glanced up as Emmett ran into the room, looking at the scene. "Get Alice to her room... I'll explain later."

He nodded and picked Alice up, her emotionless face staring at nothing, her mind playing that scene over and over. Alice had broke, her mind had given up. I pulled Charlotte close as she still shook in my arms, and laid my cheek on her head.

It took Charlotte a long while to calm down enough to move off me. Her eyes were nearly black now. She had pulled her hands close to her, scared to touch anything. She slowly pulled away from me, still shaking slightly. Her eyes were tired. "Edward... that was...that was... it was awful." I stood up and offered my hand to her. She shook her head, holding her hands closer. "No, that took a lot out of me. Touching you would be bad." She pushed herself up, catching memories of people walking on the floor. As soon as she was up she pulled her hands back, saying, "I need my gloves." Charlotte had tons of gloves; she used them when she got weak in order to last a little longer without feeding.

I nodded. "I think you left some in my room." I walked upstairs and grabbed the gloves from my end table. I ran back to Charlotte, handing them to her. She took them and shivered as the memory of me came off them. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I should check on Alice; she needs to get cleaned up- that might help some. You talk to Emmett, explain. Carlisle and Esme will be home soon."

I followed her upstairs. Alice just sat on her bed, staring out then window. Her face betrayed nothing, not a hint of emotion. All I saw was images of Bella being killed; her mind was a battlefield. I stepped back as one image showed Bella being torn apart by me. I quickly looked at Emmett. "We need to talk."

After explaining what had happened to Emmett, who only nodded and walked back to his room, I walked back to Alice's. The shower was running. I peeked my head into the bathroom to see Charlotte holding Alice up as she slowly washed Alice's hair. Alice still didn't move much, but her mind had moved on to visions of Katherine.

I sighed and walked up to Charlotte, keeping my eyes down as I sat on the other side of the glass door. "Thank you, Charlotte."

She looked up. "Edward, this has become a family to me. After Henry..." she drifted off. She turned off the shower and stuck her hand out. "Towel?" I reached handed her a large bath towel, and her gloved hand pulled it back inside. Alice stepped out, slowly walking to her room. Charlotte emerged, soaking wet, still fully clothed. "Do I still have those PJ bottoms in your room from when I had to watch over Alice last time?" Alice had times when her visions would make her unstable, and Jasper wasn't always able to stay with her. This was one of those times.

I nodded. "But you don't have a shirt." I thought for a moment. "I have something you could wear- it was always a little tight on me." I walked to my room and pulled out her PJ bottoms and an older shirt of mine. I walked back into Alice's room just as Charlotte pulled on a fresh set of clothes onto Alice. I handed the clothes to Charlotte and sat down next to Alice, who stared blankly at me.

It was never the same after that day, those ten years ago.. Alice completely shut down after that; she never spoke to anyone, just sat in her room, just as I had for so many years. She would leave and come back well fed and then hide again. Her mind would sometimes cry out to me, always in pain and anger.

Charlotte had moved in after Carlisle asked her. With Bella's attacks on vampires becoming more common, Carlisle thought it best that she live with us instead of alone. She was always here anyway, so it wasn't much of a change. She and Esme spent most of their time looking after Alice- she had moments when her temper would flare up and she'd try to kill something; last week it was a TV.

I put all the power I had into finding Bella and stopping her, no matter what the cost. She wasn't my Bella anymore- she was this creature that Katherine had created. I wouldn't- I couldn't- stand by and watch her ruin the rest of this family. I stood over a large map- we had been tracking Bella's and Katherine's attacks for five years now. The attacks seemed random, never a pattern. Every time we'd get close, they'd move. We had found a few of her armies- she had them spread out all over the place. We finally had armies of our own; Carlisle, who was now one of the oldest vampires on our side, had helped to set them up. In the past ten years we had put a pretty big dent in their army. Katherine had countered with more killings of humans. If only I could find them...

I heard the door open and Charlotte walk up behind me. "Edward... Take a break."

I looked over my shoulder and replied, "In a bit."

She growled lightly, sat on the table with the map, and lay back. "Take... a... break." She ran a hand down my cheek, memories brushing her mind. "You haven't fed in seven days..."

I looked at her laid out on the map in front of me and raised an eyebrow. "Carl- The faster I find Bella, the faster–"

She placed a finger on my lip. "No, Edward. That can wait... you're

weak." She smiled at me sweetly.

I could never say no to my best friend when she smiled at me like that. We had had this sort of playful flirting going on for years now, but that's all it would ever be. It could never be anything more. "Fine... we'll go hunting...then it's right back in here."

She smiled, sitting up, her eyes now level with mine. "Yes, sir," she saluted me mockingly. I simply glared at her as I moved her off the table.

We walked downstairs. The house was empty other than Charlotte and me. Alice had gone hunting, and Esme was with Carlisle on the latest battlefield. Emmett was in Europe, commanding our troops there. All he ever did now was fight. Charlotte handed me the keys. Bella had tried to blow me up last year while I was in my new Volvo, so now I drove a slick BMW.

We drove down a long stretch of highway. Charlotte was off in her own little world, a part of her mind that I never saw. She had become very good at keeping things from me. She could alter her mind so that all I saw was memories of someone she had touched. A ray of light came in the front windshield, making her skin sparkle. I suddenly remembered when I had seen Bella by my bedroom window, her skin sparkling in that beautiful way. All those years ago, back when all was safe, when Bella was Bella and Charlotte had Henry.

I slowed down to a stop. We were deep in the woods now; no one would find us. We had to be safer now when we hunted. Humans knew of us, and there were always those few that thought they could actually hunt us.

Charlotte stood on her side of the car smelling the air. She froze and looked at me. "Something is off... not right." She looked over my shoulder, her eyes widening. "EDWARD!" I spun around, seeing what had scared her. Five vampires, four of whom I didn't know, had surrounded us. The fifth, though, I knew. Katherine.

One look at Katherine told you why she had so much power. She was beautiful; her body was tall and toned, her legs were long and slim. Her face was gorgeous; she had large eyes and full lips. She walked like someone that held power, swaying her hips from side to side.

She wore a pair of black pants and a corseted top that pushed her cleavage up. The only things that hinted at the evil creature she was were her blood red eyes, redder than any being I'd ever seen. Those eyes were locked onto mine with a passion. I heard one word from her mind: "_Sleep_."

For the first time in over a hundred years I felt my body go weak; my mind clouded and my knees buckled. I fell hard, slamming to the ground. The last thing I heard was Charlotte screaming as she fell too. Then darkness overtook us both.

Author Note: Ok hope you liked it. I wanted to Thank all who reviewed thank you soooooo much. Also Chapter 8 is coming along, I'm still not feeling up to par, and It's actually hot here in Seattle; so sitting in front of a computer typing is hard. But it is wrote out and I will have it up with in a week.


	8. Katherine and Forgotten Days

War of the Ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: I'd like to thank all that reviewed and my lovely Beta Lhai and my Feedback Buddy, who actually didn't get to read this chapter before all of you cause she was out of town so hope she and all of you love it!

Chapter 8

I could hear voices all around me- no, not voices... minds. I shook my head; it was just like the first time I had woken to all the screaming in my head. I had spent years learning to control them, to make them be quiet. I slowly made each one be quiet, and the voices soon became the low hum I had lived with for so long. I opened my eyes to only see my feet. I looked up, confused. My head was cloudy and I felt weak, like I hadn't fed in weeks but couldn't feel the thirst. I tried to pull away but couldn't. I was stuck, held back by something. I looked back down at myself and saw that I was bound with ropes. Ropes?Ropes shouldn't hold me I pulled again and felt a pair of handcuffs pinch my wrist. I was held against a large pole. What was wrong with me?

I looked up quickly as Katherine walked in the room. Her smile was dark and foreboding. "Hello there, Edward."

I looked at her, every part of me begging to be let free so I could rip her to shreds. "What have you done to me?" This had to be her doing; I had heard she had a power that should be feared.

She walked to me slowly. "When I was human I was always quite good at getting people to believe me." She ran a sharp pointed nail down my cheek. I flinched at the pain. "Once I was reborn, I got better." Her hand rested above my heart now. Her dark eyes looked into mine. She had blocked me out, and I had no idea what she would do.

My body suddenly slammed back against the pole. I took in a deep breath, not out of habit but because my body forced me to. I could feel my useless heart beat in my chest. It felt so real, I could feel blood flowing in my veins. I looked up at Katherine, my face revealing a small amount of fear for what she was doing to me.

She laughed- a deep, sinister laugh. "Don't worry, Edward, you're still dead. I did that to show you that I can make you believe anything about your body." She brushed my hair back as a mother would. "Even make you think you were sleeping, or weak as a baby."

I glared at her hard. "You're an evil bitch, and one day I will stand by as they rip you to shreds."

She stepped back, her eyes on fire. "Bitch am I? Want to know what else I can do?" Her eyes widened slightly as she looked into mine. My body slowly started to hurt, the pain rising by the second, as if all at once it broke out into the most painful thing I had ever felt. My body shook with it. I heard someone screaming, then realized it was me. Everything hurt- this was ten times worse than the change.

As quickly as it had started, it stopped, but my body still hurt as the aftershock pulsed through me. I breathed out slowly, turning it into a growl. "What do you want?"

Katherine walked back to me, pulling my face up to look at her. "Only a simple thing." She looked into my eyes. "Stop killing my armies and looking for us." She looked down my body, and in one swift motion she ran her finger down my shirt, popped all the buttons, and laid my shirt open. She smiled slightly. "I see what Bella meant now; you are quite the looker." She leaned in and spoke in my ear. "A little too good for my taste, though."

I ignored her and pulled my face away from her. "Go to hell. As long as you wage this war, we will kill your so-called armies, and one day we will kill you."

She laughed loudly. "Would you say the same thing if we killed the lovely little girl Bella now has?"

I stopped breathing. Charlotte! My God, I had forgotten about her.

What would they do to her? I couldn't watch Bella kill another person I cared for. I just couldn't. "You lay one finger on her and I'll-"

She cut me off. "Oh, no, I won't lay a hand on her. Bella, though- she's very upset. She can smell you on the girl, as well as the girl on you. It was all I could do to convince her not to kill the girl when I came back with you."

As if on cue, the door swung open, and a man walked in holding Charlotte. She lay limp, her eyes still open, her mind blank. Katherine had made her sleep too. I watched in silence as they tied her up and bound her hands. Now that Katherine was working her spell on Charlotte, I could read her mind. Her mind told Charlotte that she was weak, that she'd never break the ropes on her own.

I looked over as Bella slithered into the room. She wore a short black shirt with a matching skirt. She took one glance at me then looked pointedly at Charlotte. "Katherine, wake her. I'd like to speak to the slut."

"Bella-" I started.

"Shut up, Edward. I'll deal with you shortly," she snapped.

I stared at her. Everything was different about her: her eyes, her smile, her voice. Even her scent was slightly different from all the human blood. But as she stood there in her seductive outfit, I still thought her beautiful, still loved her. Part of me wanted to hate her for all she had done, but I couldn't, not even now as she glared at Charlotte with hatred.

Katherine looked at Charlotte and her mind spoke. "_Wake_."

I watched as Charlotte slowly moved, her head shaking back and forth as the memories of the handcuffs flooded her. This must be what it felt like for her the first time she woke, unable to control her power. I listened to her mind as she slowly stopped every image and slowed them. She finally realized that she was tied up and couldn't move. She slowly gazed up to meet Bella's eyes.

Everything happened quickly then. Charlotte stared for a moment, the past twenty-five years flooding her mind- finding Henry's ashes and then her grandson's body. All at once she pulled out, fighting the ropes and screaming at Bella, "You! You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"

Bella smiled and stepped back. "Temper, temper."

Charlotte glared. "You killed my husband! You evil whore!" She was sobbing tearlessly now. "You took him from me! He was mine!"

Bella's glare got darker as she snatched Charlotte's face in her hand. Katherine made sure it hurt. "And you took mine!" Bella retorted. Charlotte's eyes widened.

I glared at Bella hard. "Bella, it's not like that."

She was in front of me before I stopped talking. "Bullshit! I don't need to read minds, Edward, to see she's in love with you. She even smells like you!" She looked at my opened shirt. "You smell like her too." She stepped back as Charlotte dipped her head, her eyes down.

Katherine looked at Bella then back at me. "Now, about our problem."

I fixed my glare upon her. "I was wrong before." She smiled, and I glared on. "Hell isn't enough for the two of you."

Katherine's eyes darkened perceptibly as she looked at Charlotte, who slowly started to shake as the pain built up. Sooner than I expected, she was screaming and shaking as the pain burned through her body. Bella merely smiled, enjoying the show. I screamed for Katherine to stop, but she just stood and watched as Charlotte screamed and sobbed.

I yelled, "You killed her, you might as well kill me!" Katherine looked over at me but didn't let up on Charlotte. "If she dies, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you like the dog you are," I vowed.

"That would be interesting; I might just kill her to see that happen. You, a child, trying to kill me?" she chortled. She leaned into me, suddenly perfectly serious. "Know this: the blood of humanity will flow on your hands before this is over." She kissed my cheek lightly.

Bella snapped her head to the far wall, listening. There was a loud bang and then people yelling. Another loud bang, and then the wall crumbled. Eric, the boy Bella had changed, flew in. He slammed into Bella who slammed into Katherine. I felt Katherine's power lift; Charlotte stopped screaming and went limp. I broke the ropes and knelt by her. She was still awake but her body trembled with pain, her mind overwhelmed with memories.

I watched as an antiaircraft missile flew into the room and crashed into Bella and Katherine. It wouldn't kill them, but it would slow them down. I grabbed Charlotte from the wreckage as I heard Katherine scream in anger under piles of concrete. I felt a pair of familiar strong hands pull me up. I smiled at Emmett. "That was good timing." Another missile flew past us, crashing into a far wall. There were now bombs going off all around.

Emmett smiled at me. "Not really. We didn't know you would be here, or even Katherine and Bella." He took Charlotte from me and started walking to a Striker. "We had been scouting these elites for a while. When I smelled you two, I knew that they would be here." He laid Charlotte down and motioned for me to get in.

A pint-sized girl looked back from the driver's seat. "Mark said that we should go now. Katherine is making progress, and Bella is free. She's taken out seven guys already." She looked at Emmett as he frowned he wanted to stay and fight. "They are family." She point to Charlotte and I. "These are the best of our people, they can handle it."

Emmett nodded and looked at me. "This is Juliet. She can drive anything with wheels."

Juliet smiled. "And some things without. I'd recommend holding on, I tend to make it a bumpy ride."

I took hold of Charlotte, who still shook, and grabbed a handle. Emmett sat next to me.

We were on a private jet now. Charlotte lay next to me, latex gloves on her hands. I had found them in the old first aid kit. She hadn't said anything since the pain had started. Her mind was spinning in anger, sadness, and pain. We had ended up in Western Europe, so we must have been unconscious at least a week, according to Emmett. Carlisle had come home to find us gone, the house in shambles from Alice going off without anyone around. That was when he contacted Emmett.

Emmett now sat talking to Juliet. I heard their thoughts. It was cute, actually; they both liked each other, yet wouldn't tell the other. Emmett was scared to move on from Rosalie, and he was afraid to tell Juliet for fear that Bella would get them next. Juliet was head over heels for him, yet Emmett didn't notice. I wondered how long that would go on.

Charlotte stirred next to me. I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were black as night. We would be home soon and could get fed, and then she'd be better. I hoped that she would be.

I sat watching Charlotte, who had just finished off her twelfth blood packet. Her ruby eyes looked up at me. She was curled up on her bed under a blanket. I noticed for the first time how young she looked. She was so innocent looking, yet what I had seen when she saw Bella was something else.

She smiled at me. "How do you feel, Edward?"

I sat down at the other end of the bed and leaned up against the pole of her canopy. I shrugged. "I'm fine, but how are you?"

She slowly looked down at her hands, studying them hard. "I'm fine."

I looked at her hard. "Charlotte..."

Her dazed eyes looked up at me. "I haven't felt pain like that in two hundred years... It was worse than the change... I thought my body was coming apart."

I frowned. She rarely pointed out her age; she was older than me by a bit. All I knew was that she had been born before the Civil War, when plantations were the way of life in the South. But we never talked about her human life or her life before she met me. I knew there were things she kept from me, memories I could never see. I looked down. "Can I ask you something?'

She looked back at me hesitantly. "Yes, I suppose."

"How old were you, when you were changed?" I asked slowly.

She inhaled slowly then released it. "I was sixteen... But at that time, I was an adult. I had already been married off, and had a child who was a year old."

I looked at her, confused. "You were married?" That was something she had never talked about.

"Yes, but my husband died. He was hurt in the field." She shook a little. "My father blamed me, said I hadn't been a good wife. When he took my daughter and me back in... He... he was awful." She hugged herself tighter. "I went to the slave quarters to visit with them, like I had done since childhood. My father had no idea. He thought of slaves as nothing but objects. They were not people to him." She paused, her mind remembering pain. "He found me talking to a slave boy..." She looked up at me quickly, her eyes full of fear. "He was only a friend, nothing more. His son was my daughter's age. His wife had died a year earlier from a sickness. We had common ground, and we were only friends." I could see her father in my mind, his angry face, he was hitting her.

"He hit you..."

She trembled now. "He dragged me back to the house and beat me within an inch of my life, in front of my daughter... Margaret." She looked out the window. "I ran back to the slave quarters with Margaret. They tried to stop the bleeding, but I was too far gone." She laid a hand on her throat. "Henry was passing by and heard my cries. When he saw me there, holding my daughter and crying, he took me and told me I would be better. He didn't even know me, but he fell in love with me. I knew from that moment on I'd be happy."

I simply stared. "And your daughter?"

She sighed. "I gave her to Jim- the slave- and wrote him papers so he could leave. He took her to New York, where we had family. I wrote a letter explaining what my father had become and that I would be dead by the time they got the letter. They took her in and raised her as their own."

She suddenly looked up at me. "I have to tell you something. Please don't be angry with me..."

I glanced at her. "What is it?"

She sighed, uneasy. "I never meant to keep it this long, I just couldn't see Henry, I really never..."

I reached out and laid a hand on her. "What is it, Charlotte?"

She looked at my hand. "Better you see it than me tell you. Now, I don't do this much, so don't move." She slowly and gently placed a hand on my cheek. My eyes opened wide as I felt an image surround me, as if I was in it.

_I stand in a large room. Charlotte, nowhere to be seen. There's a large grand piano on the far wall. The room reminds me of my childhood- no big screen TV, no computers. This is a long time ago._

_I stare in shock as I notice Carlisle standing in the middle of the room. I stumble back slightly as I see another- myself. I look younger, more like a boy than a man. I hold myself as a teenager would. I'm also holding my head, rocking it back and forth slightly._

_I smiled in sudden realization- this was right after I was turned. My powers had tormented me for years. It had taken me years to learn to control the voices, to make them into the low hum I now know._

_I watch as my younger self jerks his head up as another walks into the room. I smile as I see it's Charlotte; she looks so different. She wears a long dress on, black, she looks more stunning than I have ever seen her. She wears a bright, cheerful smile. "Why, hello there, you must be Carlisle." She looks at my younger self. "Oh, and who is this?"_

_Carlisle smiles and picks up Charlotte's hand, kissing it slightly. "Henry said he had a beautiful wife, but I believe he lied. You are stunning." I look at my younger self as he moans and falls back. _

_Charlotte rips her hand from Carlisle's, looking at my younger self._

_Carlisle sighs. "This is Edward. He hasn't been one of us long; he's still getting used to his gift."_

_I laughed as the younger me growls, "Gift! This is a curse from God for what I am..."_

_Carlisle smiles. "He's also still coming to terms with what he is... Edward, why have you fallen?"_

_My younger self looks up at him, his eyes darting to Charlotte. "I saw things when she touched you..."_

_Charlotte laughs quietly. "Are you telepathic, Edward?"_

_My younger self looks up. "Yes..." He slowly picks himself up._

_Charlotte smiles brighter. "Well, that explains it then. I can see peoples' past, and you can read minds. You saw them through me..." She looks back at Carlisle. "I'm Charlotte, by the way. Henry should be out in a second- he's dealing with a problem we had a few days ago, someone in a nearby village was killed."_

_Just at that moment, another man walks in. He places his arm around Charlotte, kissing her cheek lightly. I knew it was Henry; I had seen him plenty in Charlotte's mind. She pushes herself into him. Henry grins at Carlisle. "I see you've met my wife."_

_Carlisle laughs. "I felt that I already knew her, from the way you speak of her. She's more stunning than you let on." He smiles at Henry playfully. "We should talk outside." He looks at the younger me, questioning with his eyes._

_Charlotte says, "I think Edward and I can entertain ourselves." She turns to my younger self. "Tell me, Edward, do you play piano?"_

_My younger self looks at her, studies her. "My mother used to play for me; she taught me some... before..."_

_Charlotte grins. "Henry got me a piano a few years ago. Would you like to play with me?"_

_My younger self looks to Carlisle, his young eyes jumpy. Carlisle smiles. "Go on, Edward, she won't bite." He pushes my younger self towards the piano._

_Charlotte giggles and sits down at the piano as my younger self follows._

I shook my head as the vision disappeared. I looked up to see Charlotte staring at me; her eyes had darkened a little again. She lowered her hands to her lap. "I'm sorry I kept it from you... It's just, I was so happy then..."

I pulled her into my lap, holding her closer than ever. "Charlotte, you need not be sorry for anything. I hardly remember those years of my life, and you _were_ happy. I understand."

She laid her head on my chest. "I miss him so. I can't believe we didn't kill them..."

I rested my cheek on the top of her head. "I'm not ready to do that to her, not to Bella. But Katherine... We have to stop her; she can't hurt anymore people." I pulled her closer. "I'll make sure of it. One way or another, we'll get her."

End of Chapter 8

Note: Ok this was my new fav to write, I got to have fun with my Villain! And the flash back just kinda popped into my head and it fit so well, something to make their friend ship even stronger. Well Chapter 9 has been sent off to the Beta so it should be up in a few days!

Note II: also I'm gonna start doing a War Year Count, so that you know how many years into the war we are. I know it can get confusing. So just so you know at the end of this Chapter we are up to 25 years.


	9. Bliss and Trouble

War of the Ashes

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Chapter 9

Ten years flew by in a blink of an eye, yet so much had happened. The war still raged in every part of the world; people still died bloody deaths. Humanity had finally started to fight back some- they had created bombs that could blow us up into small pieces if they caught us off guard. They had even managed to wipe out a large group of

Katherine's troops in Northern Canada with an A-bomb.

Katherine had struck back hard. Bella had apparently studied biological warfare as well, because she infected half of Seattle, WA with a new form of anthrax. It killed over two hundred people and sickened thousands more before it was stopped.

But through all this dark evil, there was a light of good: Alice was improving. She had started to go with Emmett to the battlegrounds; she was the battle planner. It came in handy having Alice on your side, since she always knew the best tactic to take. She had also started writing much more- it seemed to help her sort out her head when her visions became overwhelming. What's more, she also could find Bella and Katherine easier. We had learned over the years that if they were fighting us, they didn't kill as many humans.

Esme had set up safe houses, from either Bella or Katherine, for vampires and humans that had a price on their heads. Mostly from Katherine, since Bella seemed to enjoy doing her own dirty work. Carlisle helped in the field, saving as many as he could. Carlisle and Esme were some of the few vampires that humans trusted and wouldn't try to kill.

We had left Alaska several years before. It had become a death trap for our kind, since as weapons had evolved, so had the vampire hunter. Now they had weapons that could kill us. We lived in a large estate in upstate New York, no one dared to bother us there. We had a base nearby that housed some of our more powerful weapons and vampires.

But even with all the pleasantness that had happened out of all this evil, we still had no clue as to what to do about ending this war. Katherine was more powerful than any vampire I had met; every vampire we sent after her came back in a box. She had most of our men terrified to rise against her.

Bella was worst by far, though. She was fast, smart, and strong. I had only come face to face with her two times in the last ten years, and she had fought me both times. Each time she managed to saunter away untouched and kill half my army. I felt my love for her faltering more and more- perhaps one day I could do what I knew would have to be done. I just wasn't ready to close that chapter of my life that held Bella.

I watched as Emmett kissed his bride, Juliet. Carlisle closed his Bible and smiled as Charlotte and Alice stood to the side in their baby blue bridesmaid dresses, and some of our closest friends stood around. Esme played the piano. It was the first time in God knows how long we had all been in the same room for more than an hour.

Emmett pulled away slightly, his mind full of worry and panic. "_She will be safe. Bella will never touch her, not her, not ever. I will never take my eyes off her long enough..._"

I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly, whispering, "This is a happy day, nothing will happen. Just enjoy this rare thing."

Emmett looked over his shoulder at me and nodded. He turned back to Juliet, I didn't need to see his eyes to know what they showed: passion, love and fear. Juliet simply smiled and mouthed three simple words: "I love you."

I held my best friend's waist as we danced next to Emmett and Juliet. Alice stood on a stage singing a song her soft voice speaking more than just words. Alice had written the song and it fit so well that it was kind of scary.

"_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking._

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting._

_You are the life_

_To my soul._

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything."_

I smiled at Charlotte- she was more beautiful than I had ever seen her- and she smiled back at me playfully. I looked over at Alice who sang with her eyes full of contentment as she looked out at all of us. Her mind was on Jasper, picturing all their happy times. She looked up as the music started to pick up to a harder beat, the drums kicking in. I grinned back at Charlotte and swung her into to a spin, pulling her back quickly as out bodies slammed together.

"_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need._

_You're everything_

_Everything..."_

"_...And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you._

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?"_

I looked back at Juliet, who giggled in a way only a new bride can as Emmett pulled her into a deep kiss. This was a happy time; we had had so few of those in these past thirty-five years. I smiled as the song ended and Alice went into another soft one. Charlotte tugged on my hand, leading me out the door to the garden.

I glanced up at each of the vampires that watched over the grounds tonight. We had least fifty watching just the house, and another fifty watching the ground. When I told Emmett nothing would happen, I meant it.

Charlotte smelled one of the roses. "This is so beautiful."

I looked over the garden. "Esme's handiwork again. She's so happy to see Emmett happy again. And Alice is doing much better." I sat down next to her. "Thank you for suggesting she start writing it all down. I had never even thought about it. It was a good idea."

Charlotte smiled and lay back, looking up at the stars. "It helps." She was counting the stars in her mind, naming each one. I laughed slightly at how young she seemed sometimes.

I stiffened as I heard one of the front gate guards yell in my head. "_Sir! She's here- Bella. No army that we can see, but she has one other with her- a boy_."

Charlotte sat up, looking at me hard. "What?"

I looked at her then towards the front. "Get back inside, watch over everyone, and inform some of the guards to be on lookout." I looked into the large room, seeing Emmett spinning around with Juliet. "Don't tell Emmett, this is his day. He doesn't need to know unless it gets bad." I added in a light whisper.

Charlotte nodded and walked back in but continued to speak in my mind angrily. "_It better not be who I think it is. She steps one foot in this room and I'll kill her myself._"

I shook my head as I ran to the front gate. There, leaning on a sleek red convertible, was Bella. Her black pants clung to her like a second skin, her red halter top showed as much cleavage as possible. Her now black hair was tied into a high pony tail. I looked at her and only two words came to mind: power and prestige. Eric sat in the passenger side glaring at me. I had heard she had a lap dog. His mind spoke to me mockingly. "_Wonder how it feels to know that I have her now, that my hands have been everywhere you can't go anymore._"

Before I even knew what I was doing I had Eric out of the car and up against the gate, my eyes burning fire into his soul. "You want to know how it feels to know your ex-wife is sleeping with a pathetic excuse for a vampire? That her taste has fallen to you?" I slammed him up against the gate again, my face inches from his now. "Well, it makes me want to rip you apart limb by limb." I leaned even closer. "Starting with your smallest." I threw him back at the car. He flew into the back seat, the momentum moving the car to the other side of the street.

Bella stood up as the car flew out from behind her, smiling darkly. "Nice to see you too."

I glared at her. "What are you doing here? Any dead bodies to drop off?" I asked cynically.

She smiled pleasantly. "No, fresh out. I can go get one if you want." She watched me glare harder, laughing quietly. "I only came to wish the happy couple my best wishes." Her smile grew wicked. "Shame what happened to his last wife."

I reached out and grabbed her throat, pulling her to me. "You so much as touch her-"

She cut me off, pulling away. "Oh, Edward, you never had the guts to kill me and never will." She tilted her head to one side. "You didn't even have the guts to let me die in the first place." I froze- that was below the belt. She saw that she had hit a nerve and smiled more evilly. "On a lighter note, how's the whore?"

My momentary self-pity vanished. "I've told you, Bella, nothing is going on between Charlotte and me." I looked over at Eric pulling himself to his feet, then back to her. "Anyway, you have no right to talk on that subject, with him by your side." I smiled at her darkly. "If there was anything going on between us, it would prove that my taste hasn't faltered. At least I picked someone good-looking and a decent vampire."

Bella glared at me, eyes fiery. "One day, our little meetings will come to an end."

I smiled as she started to walk back to her car. Speaking more darkly than I ever had to her, I growled, "You ever show back up here and they will." I glanced at Eric as he got in the car. "And you, you ever cross my path again and I'll kill you myself."

Two days had passed since the wedding and seeing Bella. I sat in the living room, looking over the list of casualties from the latest battle. Thing had grown, both human and vampire alike. We would have to do something soon or humanity might be lost. The generation that had been born around the time of the being of the war was now in their thirties and the population had taken a hit. Not many children were born or made it to adulthood. If this lasted much longer, humanity may never bounce back. I was pulled from my thoughts as the scent of human hit me. I looked up quickly and noticed the petite woman dressed in a business suit, a pair of dark sunglasses on. "_Don't even think about reading my mind, Edward._"

I looked at her, partly confused, partly amused. "Either you are a very brave human or very stupid one," I commented. She stood her ground, watching me watch her.

She slowly walked across the room and sat in the chair across from me, the small coffee table between us. Not an ounce of fear was in her eyes. She pulled out a business card and handed it to me. "I'm Denise Stanley. I'm a weapons development specialist for the military."

I looked at the business card; it said what she had just said. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Ok, that's good to know, but why in the hell would a human walk into a house full of vampires?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm not scared of you. Do you know how old I am?" She stared at me. "I'm thirty years old. I was born into this war. It's all I've known. I learned long ago that if you want to live in this day and age, you have to suck it up and be strong and kill them before they kill you."

I smiled. I liked her. She had guts, which was why she was still here. I leaned back. "Ok, Denise, you've got my attention. Now I ask again, why are you here?"

She smiled lightly. "Humanity has a habit of evolving during wartime. We create new medical advances, new transportation, and new weapons- all in hopes of destroying our enemy. Well, we've done it again." She pulled out a small black box and placed it on the table and gazed at me.

I looked at it. I knew exactly what it was- the new stake and cross. It was a bomb, a very powerful bomb. Problem was, it took out everything within a ten mile radius. Therefore, it was only used for large jobs. "Why is that in my house!" I asked, aggravated.

She smiled proudly. "That's not what you think it is. Well, it is, but different." She picked it up, twirling it in her hand. "I'm sure you heard that we finally mastered the force field. It hooks into the satellites so it can't be broken until it is supposed to." She laid the box back down pointing to a button on the top. "See that there? Push it and twist, and it's active."

I stared at her, shocked. "You've created a force-fielded nuke?"

She laughed. "Not exactly. It's not as powerful as a nuke, and we won't use them again. Most of Northern Canada is useless thanks to our poor thinking. No, it's just a very powerful hook bomb. It'll blow you vamps into lots and lots of bite-size pieces. All contained in a five foot radius. As soon as the field is triggered it won't come down for a 20 minutes."

I stared at her, completely shocked. They had done it; they had created a surefire way to kill us. A bomb powerful enough to tear us apart and then a force field that kept us from running. The force field kept it contained so it could be used on the battlefield, and it wasn't atomic, either. I had to admit, I was scared now. "Why tell me this?"

She picked up the bomb and placed it back in her pocket. It worried me that she carried it like that. She looked back up at me. "We can create all the weapons we want, but we don't have the speed and strength your kind does. We can never get close enough to plant it and get away fast enough." She paused, inhaling. "Plus, we can't find Katherine and Bella, and frankly, I don't want to know what would happen if we did. Bella killed half of Seattle in three days. She would see it coming and Katherine..." She broke off and breathed in again. That scent was driving me mad. "She's got powers beyond belief." She looked into my eyes sharply. "I was sent here by my superiors to negotiate for an alliance. You help us and we let you be after this is all over."

I stared at her. "An alliance?" This had to be a joke. _But they have something that could end this war_, I thought. I nodded; it was worth a try. "Tell your superiors that I will talk to my people. We will send an ambassador to you."

End of Chapter 9

Note: The song in this Chapter is not mine, I did not write it. It is

by Lifehouse and is called Everything. I simply added it cause it sums

up that scene so well.

Note II: I would like to thanks every one who reviews you are my life force. And we are up to 35 years; 15 to go of the war. Lhai you are a god and I love you, and Black Angel you know I love you!


	10. Screaming then Planning

War of the Ashes

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Chapter 10

"This is an outrage!" Emmett bellowed as he slammed his hands down on the table, denting it.

Charlotte was inches from his face now. "Do you not trust me to handle this?" she screeched.

Emmett growled, "Girl, I trust you more than anyone I know. It's the humans I don't trust! What's to make us think they won't kill you just to test their little bomb?"

Charlotte threw her hands into the air, growling deeper than Emmett. "Don't you think they would have done that when they were here with Edward before?" They stared at each other.

This had been going on for hours now. Same argument, same things said; the only thing that had changed was the volume. Juliet and Alice sat on both sides of me watching the yelling match.

Emmett was worried that the humans would use the weapon on us, and said that we should destroy it. Charlotte wanted to at least try the alliance; she wanted this war over. Juliet sighed and got up, putting her hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Sweetie, it might work."

Emmett looked at her, shocked. "But-"

Juliet smiled sweetly. Man, she could play him. "Don't you want to have a real honeymoon, where we don't have to worry about being attacked or called back to fight?" She looked at him sadly.

Emmett growled lowly. His mind was still angry, but looking at Juliet he sighed mentally. "_How can I let those eyes look like that? I never want her to be sad, not ever._" He placed a hand on her cheek. "I just want us to be safe..." He looked at Charlotte hard. "Fine. But someone should go with you; you need some kind of back up."

Alice stood next to me. It was the first time she had moved since we sat down. "I'll go."

Emmett looked at her, shocked, along with the rest of us. "Alice, are you sure you-"

Alice broke into a deep, powerful growl, her eyes darkening. "I am more than capable, I'm older than you!" She smiled darkly. "Humans still think size matters," she laughed. "It would be better to send me. If we send, say, you, they think we are looking for a fight. Send me and they think I'm just there to watch." She looked at Charlotte. "They try anything, and they won't even think about me. Between Charlotte and me, we can take out enough humans to get home, if we have to." She glared at Emmett. "It's a good battle plan."

Emmett frowned. "_She's gotten very assertive lately_." He finally nodded slowly. "Fine, yes. It is a good plan. You two should leave soon." He looked at Charlotte. "You negotiated. Use your powers to see if they have planned anything beforehand." He looked at Alice. "You use your power to see if they will plan anything."

Both girls nodded and walked out to pack. I looked at Emmett and his worried face. "They'll be fine." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Emmett or myself. I turned and started to walk to Charlotte's room. If anything happened to her, I couldn't live with myself.

Charlotte already had many outfits laid out on her bed. Suitcases lay out on the floor. She looked up at me. "Hey. Come to help?"

I could help myself; before I knew it I had her in my arms and pulled to my chest. "Be safe. You're my best friend. I couldn't go on without you."

Charlotte pulled away, lightly moving her hands to my cheek. "You are my Edward, how could I do anything that would take me away from you? I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Her eyes lingered on my lips. I slowly moved my head towards her.

Suddenly a light knock came from the door. I snapped my head back from Charlotte and looked at Alice who smiled smugly. "Sorry. Should have seen that

coming." She smiled at Charlotte. "We're leaving in ten minutes." That said, she walked away.

Charlotte looked at me then quickly turned and started throwing things in the suitcases. I shook my head to clear it. I grabbed a few CD's and books I knew Charlotte couldn't live without and helped her pack.

It had been a week. Charlotte and Alice were due home any minute.

In thirty-five years Charlotte and I had never been apart for more than a day or two, certainly never a week. I had no idea I'd be so lost without her. When I thought of funny things, she wasn't there to hear them. I hunted alone for the first time in a long time. It was like a part me was missing when she wasn't by my side. She was my best friend; she had become my other half after Bella left. I remembered what she had told me all those years ago: _We are two broken souls, and we need each other._

But I didn't have to worry now, she was coming home. I stood at my bay window like a little boy waiting for his parents to come home. I remembered doing such when I _was_ a little boy, waiting for my father to come home from the office while my mother was in the kitchen baking dinner, humming to herself. I smiled at the memory- it was one of my most pleasant from my human years.

I came out of my daydream to see the black Town Car driving up the path. I was downstairs and out the door in seconds. But Charlotte was faster. The car had barely stopped when she came at me like a brick; hugging me tightly. "Missed you!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "As I did you." I picked her up and spun her around while still hugging her. God, I had missed her. I looked over her shoulder as I saw Alice stepping out of the car with a real smile on her face. Emmett was pulling countless shopping bags out of the car and trunk. "You went shopping?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yup! Well, Alice did; they have this huge shopping mall in D.C." She looked at the happy face on Alice. It was the first time she had gone anywhere near a mall since Jasper's disappearance. This was a good sign. Emmett was moving at vampire speed to get all the bags in the house.

We all sat at the conference table on the third floor. Alice spoke in a calm voice. "So we have an alliance. Fragile, but there nonetheless. We will start with killing off all the major leaders of Katherine and Bella's armies." She smiled proudly. "Humans call it _a taste of their own medicine_. That will weaken the armies some." She looked at Charlotte.

Charlotte spoke next, her voice controlled. "Next, we will start killing off the smaller armies. They will eventually regroup with Katherine and Bella." She looked sullen. "It will be a large battle, but we are expecting it. We're not sure how long this will take, but we can do it."

Emmett nodded. "And the humans, can they be trusted?"

Alice replied, "Yes. There were a few dissenters, but they were handled swiftly. They want this war over as much as we do. They will leave us alone after it is over."

Emmett nodded and looked at me. "Call Carlisle, have him come home with Esme. We need to go over this with them; there will most likely be human fatalities, or some that will need Esme's safe houses, at the very least." He turned to Juliet. "Contact the company leaders, all of them." He turned to Charlotte. "Get the Video Conferencing stuff hooked up. Make sure the lines are secure, the last thing we want is Katherine or Bella to know what we are doing." He stood up slowly. "Alice and I will start planning which leaders to take out first." He nodded and walked out.

I sat back and looked at Alice. "We're really going to do this, aren't we? We're going to take them out."

Alice looked at me, her face dark. "We have no other choice."

A/N: Ok I know it's short the last Chapters will be shorter. I'm coming up on the end. I'm actually done already just fine tuning it. Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow, in the afternoon. Remember Read and Review!


	11. The Start Of The End

War of the Ashes  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Chapter 11

Within a mere nine years we had taken out most of Katherine's power players. Her armies were smaller in numbers but far from gone. Bella had bit back with a vengeance; she had become malevolent and almost animalistic. She began to savagely kill whole families, but leaving one child. I wasn't sure what the purpose was, but I don't think she had one anymore; she had gone off the deep end long ago.

Esme had started to round up the children that had had their worlds torn apart. We had turned our home here in New York into a home for these children that ranged from six months to ten years old. The entire downstairs was made into dorms and nurseries. Carlisle helped out when he could, but with Katherine and Bella attacking more and more humans; he was never really here. Alice and Emmett were busy with the battles, and whenever they did come back, it was only to brief us on the conditions.  
Alice herself had turned into quite the weapon. She knew exactly who, when, and where to attack. I came to the conclusion that Bella had never planned on this happening. I think she thought that after taking Jasper from her Alice would never come around. Well, now Alice was back at full swing. She had also had some luck with her hunt for Jasper. He had been spotted in the Black Forest of Europe, but there had been rumors that he was back in the states. Humans had showed up dead that weren't killed brutally- they had gone down while calm. Jasper's trademark kill. Things were finally making a turn for the better. I wondered how long it would last.  
I slowly walked down the stairs to the dorms and baby rooms; Charlotte was much like Esme in the sense that she liked to care for things. Perhaps it was because she had been a mother too, and had given up a child when she became what we are. I knew where I would find her.  
I peeked around the door frame and saw Charlotte holding a little girl. She looked a lot like Charlotte, her long hair cascading down her back in ringlets, her plump round face let up as she giggled and screamed with laugher. She looked at Charlotte with her ice blue eyes.  
Charlotte laughed at her. "Edward, I know you're there."  
I straightened up and walked in. "I knew that..." No, I didn't. I walked over to the two. The little girl screamed and reached for me. I hesitantly reached out and picked her up. She giggled and promptly slapped me in the face.  
I frowned and froze, looking sideways at Charlotte who had her hand over her mouth, vainly attempting to hide a laugh. "I think she likes you," she said, between giggles.  
I handed her back to Charlotte who was still laughing. "I'm sure she does."  
I smoothed the little girl's hair. She shook her head and frowned at me. "No."  
I laughed and looked at Charlotte. "When do you get off Baby Duty?"  
Charlotte carried the little girl over to a playpen. "The human nanny should be back soon. Why?"  
I walked to the door. "Alice and Emmett just got back; we have a meeting in an

hour."  
Charlotte nodded. "Okay, I should be done here then." She was cleaning up the room now.  
I smiled and walked out. I turned at the door. "See you then. North conference room."

We sat around the long table. The room held a sense of unease; something was wrong and Alice was hiding it from me. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Alice spoke, her voice grim and angry. "We have a problem." She looked around at all of us. "Bella and Katherine are going to attack the house."  
I shook my head. "No, that can't be right." My voice was darker than normal. "Bella knows what will happen if she shows up here again." I had never told Emmett about Bella coming to his and Juliet's wedding. I had made myself very clear to Bella: if she ever showed back up here she would die.  
Alice sighed, "No, she's coming for a fight. I see a large army and lots of human blood." Her eyes were that of someone that had seen far too much death.  
Charlotte snarled next to me. "When is this happening?"  
Alice frowned. "Soon, within the next few months. The battle will be long and spread out." She lowered her head. "I cannot see the outcome of this..." There was a long pause as everyone contemplated what this could mean.  
Emmett finally spoke. "I've already contacted the troops. They will start to slowly show up over the next few weeks. Some are going to circle around and come from other directions in hopes Bella or Katherine won't notice." He looked at Esme and Carlisle. "We'll need to get the children to safe ground."  
Esme stood. "I can get them to the Forks house, but I'll have to start moving them right away." She looked at Carlisle, who stood as well.  
The two of them started toward the door. Carlisle slowly turned around. "We will stay there and look after them. Be careful, all of you." His eyes landed on me. "_I don't want to lose you."  
_After they walked out, I turned to Emmett. "How are we on supplies? Do we have enough bombs and antiaircraft missiles?"  
He tapped away on a small hand-held computer. "We have plenty of force fielded bombs, as well as the ones the troops will bring. Enough to last a few years. I'll need to order some more antiaircraft, though." He typed something else into the computer and smiled. "I can get five tanks and a few Strikers." Juliet smiled widely. Emmett smiled at her then looked back at the screen. "Also, the US Military says I can use one of their new attack choppers."  
Juliet was almost bouncing at the idea. "I can do with that. I haven't gotten to play with one of the choppers yet."  
I shook my head. The world could be going to hell, like it was, and this girl is happy to get to fly a chopper or use a tank to blow stuff up. I looked at Alice as she started to talk again. "Know this: this is going to be it. This battle will be the last one. Let's make it count."  
We all nodded in agreement. I looked at Charlotte, who was smiling, her mind on things I'd rather not see.

We had erected a force field around the property so that Katherine and Bella couldn't get their armies in beforehand; but it wouldn't hold much longer, the things had a short life before they had to be turned off to cool down. As soon as these came down, the battle would start.  
I looked out over our land at their army. There were hundreds of them, but no more than that. They stood there watching, growling, and snapping their teeth. Katherine had certainly saved the best for last. There was also a row of humans standing in front of the entire army. I could hear the panic in all of their minds- they would die and they knew it; there was nothing I could do about it. The vampire next to me snorted, "Using humans as shields, could they be any sicker?"  
I looked at Bella as she looked at the humans, walking up and down the line. She stopped in front of one and smiled. I had to strain to hear her speak. "What's your name?"  
The boy, no older than fifteen, looked at her, panicked. "L…Lo...Logan."  
Bella laughed, then stopped and looked at the boy hard. "I'm going to kill you. Just wanted you to know, you smell great!"  
I looked back at the vampire next to me as he looked at Bella in shock. "You'll be surprised how sick they can be." I slowly looked up as Bella ripped the boy's throat out with her hand and carelessly threw him at the force field. The boy bounced off and flew back at Bella's feet. Vampires all around us gasped and shouted. The other side shouted

back.  
Alice walked out in front of us and began to speak in a dark, calm tone. She pointed to the boy's body. "You see that? That's what we are fighting to stop." She pointed at Bella. "You see that creature? That's what we want dead." She looked at Emmett quickly as he climbed into a tank. I looked up as the chopper hovered above us, ready to go. Alice looked back at us. "They have taken our loved ones, vampire and human alike, and they have taken over our lives." She raised her voice. "This battle will be the last, and many will die. But when we win, humanity will be saved we will be whole again. If you're not willing to die for this, then you're shit out of luck. Because if you don't fight like you mean every bit of it, you will die. So tell me: are you with me?"  
There were shouts and war cries from the men behind me. Alice smiled. "Okay then!" She pointed to a large group. "You! You stick as many of those bombs on them as you can." She pointed to another group. "You! As soon as those fields come down, you hit them with the torches and burn the sorry sons of bitches." She looked back out at the whole group. "The rest of you, take out as many as you can, as fast as you can." She was about to say something when she snapped her head around and looked out. A missile flew through the air and landed on one of the large groups.  
The field was down; it started now. I looked at Bella as she attacked the humans and sent them scattering about. Charlotte was off and attacking vampires two at a time. Juliet sent a group of bombs into the large group in the back, taking out a few, as Emmett shot off the tank. This was it. I shouted and prepared to fight.

End of Chapter 11 

A/N: Ok I know it's short as well but they kinda need to be. Well I'm typing up 12 right now and working out my Beta issue. Read and Review!


	12. The Final Battle

War of the Ashes  
Disclaimer: If I made money off this, would I be posting it here?

Chapter 12

Bella and Alice came together with a thunderous crash. Alice screamed as she grabbed Bella's hair, bringing her to the ground in one swift pull. She quickly slammed her foot down on Bella's throat. Bella only laughed and brought her leg up to kick Alice in the back hard enough to make her fall forward. Bella was on top of her in seconds flat.  
It had been six months, and the battle still raged on. There would be some times that were more intense than others. But neither side was winning. Katherine and Bella fought harder than ever. This battle was far from over.  
I threw a bomb onto the vampire I held down and ran back. He screamed and came at me, slamming into the force field. I was already walking away when I heard the ever-present snapping sound of a body being torn apart. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde hair and white skin fly at Bella and Alice. I spun around at lighting speed just in time to see Jasper tackle Bella. Alice rolled away and looked at the two, her face and mind full of confusion and shock.  
I was just as shocked- he was back. And tearing into Bella like there was no tomorrow. I was torn away from the scene as I heard Charlotte scream out in pain. I looked across the field and saw Katherine staring at Charlotte as she jerked in pain. I watched a young vampire fly at Katherine.  
Katherine merely laughed and in a few quick mind-blurring moments she had the boy on the ground and was standing a few feet away. The boy only had enough time to scream out as the bomb ripped him to shreds. That distracted Katherine long enough for Charlotte to get away. I watched as she took out three more vampires by quickly throwing bombs at their feet.  
I heard a growl in my mind and was pushed to the ground as a body slammed into me. I looked up at the red-eyed creature. He was young- and dumb. I pulled a small black box out of my pocket, placed it on him, rolled out from under him and moved a few feet away. As I sprang to my feet I saw the body parts fly and hit the force field.  
All around me bombs exploded and fire burned. The smell of burning bodies and death hung in the air. I saw Emmett still in his tank shooting anyone who was dumb enough to come near. The chopper had been shot down months ago, so now Juliet rode around on a dirt bike, throwing bombs. I smiled as Charlotte did a back handspring, grabbing a vampire around the neck with her feet, laying bomb on his chest and springing off again. She was very creative in her killings.  
Bella had gotten away from Jasper and was tearing apart vampires by the twos. I searched for Jasper and found him with Alice; they were tag teaming a group of twins. How much longer would this go on?

Another five months, and we still fought. We had gotten the force field back up and split the two sides up. The few that had been captured on either side had died quickly. There were only about two hundred of us left, total. We had had some time to regroup and feed. The force field had been up two months, and it would come down soon. This was one of the longer down periods we had had- the one before this had only lasted a week or two.  
Bella looked at me, her eyes golden from the lack of human blood around her. Her and Katherine's army stood behind them, ready to fight again. The human world was getting impatient; they wanted this over with. They had contacted us, warning us to hurry or they would solve it. We knew this next fight would be the last one, and if we didn't win, the humans would take action themselves.  
I looked at Alice as she brushed back Jasper's hair. He still had that wild look in his eyes, but he looked at Alice with all the love I remembered him having. Emmett was talking to Juliet and some of the other vampires. He nodded and walked over to me. "_We're going after Katherine. We're going to surround her and throw everything we can at her. You distract Bella._"  
I nodded at him and looked at Bella, who was watching my every move. Eric was whispering in her ear and she was giggling. You would never think of her as the bloodthirsty killer she was.  
Emmett had finished telling everyone the plan in only a few minutes. Juliet stood at the force field generator. Emmett nodded and she kicked it hard, breaking it in half. Suddenly, our army was off and flying at Katherine.   
Bella and I stared at each other for a short moment. Then, faster than one would expect, we crashed together. I pushed her and she flew into a tree, taking it down. I hit the ground hard as a being slammed into me. I looked up to see Eric snarling at me. I matched his anger and pushed him back, and by the time he hit the ground I was on top of him. "I think it's time we ended this thing between you and Bella." I threw the bomb on him and ran back.  
Eric screamed as his body pulled apart. I heard Bella scream out in anger. I turned to look at her and she was gone. When I turned my head, she had Jasper pinned and was pushing a black box into his chest. Alice shouted, "No!" She threw herself on Bella, who only laughed and threw Alice down next to Jasper as she stepped away.  
Everything happened within a few moments, but it felt like a lifetime. Alice laid her head on Jasper's chest as he put an arm around her, pulling her close. Alice's mind spoke to me one last time. _"Time to go."_ Then it was over. The bomb went off and they were gone. I stared at the place for a moment.  
I was pulled out of my sorrow as Bella grabbed me around the neck with one hand. I looked at her, growling. We both paused and looked over to the other group as we heard Charlotte's scream cut off, followed with a loud explosion. I froze "No... No..."  
Bella laughed, "So sad."  
I looked back into her eyes; mine were burning. "You!" I pulled her to me. "You have ruined my whole life! You're not the person I married. But..." I slammed my lips to her, hard, pulling away just as fast. "I still love you. And always will." I looked into there dark eyes, my heart breaking all over agian.  
She looked at me, confused, as I pushed her away. She slowly looked down and saw the black box in her hand. As she snapped her head up at me, a look of pain and sorrow in her evil eyes, the bomb went off. Her body parts stopped only inches from my face, falling to the ground

quickly.  
I'm not sure how long I stood there and looked at her remains. My Bella was gone, Charlotte was dead. I had nothing left. My sweet loving Alice...oh god Alice. I simply stared.

Soon I heard happy cries and yells from Emmett, Juliet, and... No, it couldn't be... Charlotte? I spun around as she stood next to me. No, this was a lie, I had officially snapped, she was dead!  
She studied my face and frowned. "What, Edward?"  
I gaped at her. "You're dead..." My voice was dark and cold.  
She smiled slightly. "Well, yes, in a sense I am dead, but-"  
I cut her off. "No. I heard your scream, and then the bomb."  
She nodded. "Katherine's last power play. Emmett heard Juliet scream." She looked around. "Where are Jasper and Alice?" Her eyes looked at me, panicked.  
I looked over to a nearby pile of bodies. "Bella... She..." I just couldn't say it.  
She looked around again. "Bella? Where is she?" I simply stared at her as she looked to the ground next to me. "Oh, God... Edward... you..."  
I dropped my head, then slowly looked up at her. "I need gasoline." Charlotte nodded and walked off.

"Good bye, Edward." It had been fifty years since I last heard those words from her mouth. I made the largest mistake of my existence that day. If only if I had gone after her, maybe, just maybe I could have stopped all this.

Here I stand on the grounds of a blood bath, of a war that she started. Who would have thought that sweet, pure, Isabella Swan would nearly wipe out the human race?

Her cold body lay at my feet, torn to sheds. The stench of gasoline fills the air as I slowly light a match and drop it. I don't move as the flames soar to my face, my body numb.

As the flames flicker and mock me at my failure, I think. I think of all that had happened in a short half a century; of how the love of my life became my greatest enemy of all.

I sat in my cold, dark room, looking out at the night sky. The fields below still burned with the forsaken souls. But it was over; the war of all wars was over. Humanity would go on- we would go on. But I was a shell of a being. We had lost so many... My greatest loss was Alice; she was my baby sister in more ways than one. She was what kept the light shining for me for so many years, and now she was gone. But she had died with Jasper and I know that's what she would have wanted- to die while he held her close. If vampires did go anywhere after death, I hoped they were together.  
I heard my door open slowly. I knew who it was- the only person that would come to see me like this: Charlotte. She stood in front of me and knelt down. "Edward?" I raised only my eyes to look at her. She frowned. "Are you going to come out today?" I just looked at her. She nodded slowly and sat down across from me and watched me, just as she had done so many years ago.  
She stayed there for hours just watching me stare out the window. As day broke, she looked at me, her head tilted to one side. "Edward?" I looked at her without speaking. She slowly rose and walked over to me. "Edward, you have to get out of this room." She lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "I can't watch someone I love do this to himself." I froze as she spoke that word aloud. She just looked at me and grinned. "Yes, Edward. I love you. I've loved you for forty years. I knew you would never love me the same way, not as long as she walked this earth." She breathed out slowly. "You are the only thing that has kept me going and living. Without you, I would have been lost long ago."  
I looked at her. "You're wrong."  
She raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"  
I took her face in my hands. "About me never loving you back. I've known from the moment your mind thought it." I looked into her topaz eyes. "But I knew that if Bella found out I loved you, she'd kill you." I took in a sharp breath. "I was so scared that you'd betray me like she did. I couldn't have that happen again."  
Charlotte looked into my eyes darkly. "I would never do that to you! Bella was young and Katherine used her to do her will. I would never hurt you, not ever."  
My eyes lightened. "When I thought you had been killed, all I could think was _I never got to kiss you_."  
Charlotte's eyes looked into mine as she slowly pushed her lips to mine. The kiss was softer than Bella's. She moved her lips on mine until I kissed back, deepening the kiss and pulling her to me.  
Charlotte pulled away sharply. "I'm not her, and you're not Henry, but I can love you all the

same."  
I smiled and pushed her back to the floor, her body pillowed under mine. "I never thought I would love someone again after Bella." I placed my lips to her in a passionate kiss. Pulling back just enough to speak, I said, "I was wrong."

It has now been ten years since that fateful day when Bella left this world. Ten years since the end of the war. Humanity has always been very good at bouncing back after a war; they are growing in numbers and cities are being rebuilt. The world will recover in time.  
I sat down five years ago to write this story. I wanted the world to remember the brave that have fallen at the hands of evil. Rosalie- her beauty and grace will live on. Alice- her power and kindness will always be in my un-beating heart. Jasper- he was braver than us all. And Bella, the victim in an evil plan.  
I will forever miss my Bella and the few years of happiness she brought me, but I'm now closing the chapter of my life that held her and starting anew. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to get to.

Yours truly, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

THE END

A/N: Ok then. That's it, I'm done! I can't believe I really finished it! I'm so thankful to all of those who have read this and reviewed, you truly are what keeps me going! Also I would like to Thank one last time Lhai and Black Angel for all the support and feedback you gave me. I'm taking a three week break then I will start back up again. Good Bye all.


	13. Epilogue

War of the Ashes

Disclaimer: You know the deal! Not mind, blah blah blah!

Epilogue 

I swayed my hips to the music, the hard beat pounding in my ears. I closed my eyes and spun around. I threw my hands up and smiled as I let go of everything. I could feel him watching me, I knew he'd be smiling; it still warmed my un-beating heart when I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. I danced my way over to him. He raised one eye brow, already knowing what I would say. "Dance with me."

Edward laughed "Techno really isn't my kind of dancing music sweetie."

I leaned down and placed my lips softly to his. "Please?" I pouted slightly; I knew he couldn't say no to that. I pulled him up by his hands and led him onto the dance floor next to Emmett and Juliet, who were having the time of their lives.

Edward took my lead and followed my hips as they swayed close to his. I had learned how to tell him exactly what I wanted without ever having to speak. I told him to put his hands on my hips, he smiled and grabbed him, pulling me closer. I gasped and giggled, he still managed to surprise me from time to time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, luckily I had worn high heels tonight, or I would never be able to reach him.

He laughed "Ok maybe this is a little more fun than I thought, If I knew this is how you wanted to dance" He placed his lips to mine. I smiled and thought of all the things I really wanted to do at that moment. He growled at me playfully. "That's not nice I giggled again and pulled his memory from last night into my head. He growled a little louder. "That's really not nice."

I pulled away and giggled as I moved my hips into his. "And what are you going to do about it?" I screamed as he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. "Edward!" He laughed as I hit him on the back. "Put me down!"

He smiled at Emmett as he strolled out of the club. "Oh quiet, you brought this on yourself." He slapped my butt lightly. I gasped out and glared darkly. Fine if he wanted to play this way. I thought of every single thing I could to him, then all of the last 5 years of our marriage. Edward stumbled and sped up; growling. "You're only making this worse for you."

As we burst through the front door to the house, waving slightly at Esme and Carlisle on the way by, I suddenly felt myself on my feet again. I looked at Edward as he glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. That was apparently the wrong thing to do. Because I instantly found myself on the bed, Edwards lips crashing to mine.

I let the water flow over my white skin; the water was burning hot but it felt only warm to me. But it did the trick. It cleared my head. The last 15 years from the end of that war. We had all lost so much. I thought back to my dear Henry, lord I missed him. I knew Edward thought of Bella many times but not nearly as much a Alice. I believe he missed her more than life itself.

As I stepped out of the shower I knew he wouldn't be where I left him, sprawled out on the bed. He would be in the monument. We had turned our final battle grounds into a grand monument, to honor those we had lost, good and bad. Edward spent much of his time there, talking. I had asked him once why he spoke. He had told me he was keeping Alice up to date, I didn't ask anything else after that.

Some times I'd see him crying tearlessly next to Bella's tomb. It had been awful the years following the war; he just couldn't let go. Then one day he sat down and started writing, it seemed to help him some.

It had been hard - every time I touched him I felt the memories he was working on at the time. It became worst of all when he remembered the awful time we had been captured by Katherine. It had been hard to see that side of me through his eyes. Or the fateful day he watched Jasper leave us, and he truly lost Bella. Then there was when I could hardly be near him for a month before our wedding, he was just finishing his story then and it had been deadly to read his memories. Ever since the day he finished that book, he never spoke of Bella around me or even tried to remember her or Katherine.

He still loved her and I knew he always would. Just as I would always love Henry. But he was my Edward now; and I was so happy life had allowed me another soul mate. I closed my eyes and remembered our wedding, it was like it was yesterday.

_Edward stood on the snow at the end of a long isle. A look of fright in his lovely eyes, he was so scared I'd decide I didn't want him. I smiled at him in my cream dress, my long hair in a loose bun. This was it - we were really gonna do this. He had finally asked me after 9 years - he wanted me, he loved me. I got closer to the man I loved. Carlisle stood looking at me; he was so happy Edward was happy again. Closer still, I was only a few feet away now. Juliet was at the front now. As she stood to the side, she looked at her husband as he nudged Edward and I knew he was telling him something with his thoughts. Edward smiled and nodded to him. I'd have to figure that out later. Before I knew it, I was standing next to him. I was suddenly scared - what if he said no? What if he didn't want me..._

_Edward took my hands "I wont I love you." He smiled at me sweetly. That made me feel a little better._

_Carlisle was talking now. I had written my own vows. "Edward" I started looking into his deep eyes. "I've loved you for too long, you've been though everything with me. We walked through hell and back together. I'd gladly do it again, as long as I had you beside me. You're my best friend before anything. I want you to be with me until the end of time itself. I love you so much."_

_Edward looked at me for a long moment. "Charlotte, I once told you I never thought I could love again, and that I had been wrong. That's more true now than it ever will be; you were my best friend. You pulled me out of a darkness that I had fallen into and would have never come out of. Your pure heart and beautiful soul is what keeps me going everyday. You were my angel in a time when only demons roamed. You are my light in my times of darkness. I vow to be with you until the end of time." He smiled at me and then quickly kicked back at Emmett. I laughed at the memory of Emmett thinking "aww I might cry"_

_Carlisle laughed slightly. "Well if no one has any objections."_

_Edward smiled "Keep your mouth shut if you do."_

_Carlisle laughed again. "In that case, by the powers in vested in me, by god. I pronounce you man and wife." Edward looked at him like a little boy waiting to open a present. "Oh go on kiss her."_

_He smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss. Our lips dancing on each other, I thought of all the things we could do later. Edward pulled away and laughed "What's on your mind?" I glared at him_. I smiled at the memory as it drifted away.

I stood at our window and looked out, I could see him laid out on his back. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his beautiful self sparkled in the sunlight. I smiled at my sweet husband; he had lived through so much and yet he was still as sweet and kind hearted as always as that boy I had met almost 200 years ago; he had been so scared then. I still looked at him every once and a while and saw that little boy, scared and unsure of everything.

Edward looked at me suddenly. I smiled at him and walked away, I was still putting my pants on when Edward grabbed me from behind. Wrapping his hand around my waist to my bare stomach. I giggled "Hi Edward."

He kissed the back of my shoulder, moving my bra strap off. "You were thinking of it again."

I smiled sweetly. "One of the happiest days of my life." I turned around in his arms. "I didn't interrupt you did I?"

He smiled "No, I was coming up soon anyway." He kissed me lightly. He looked down at my red bra and smiled. "Red... and lace... I like". I started giggling manically as he kissed his way down to them, humming the theme song to Mission Impossible as he went. He suddenly froze. "Emmett..."

I looked at him confused "Well that not a name to be calling right now..."

He looked up at me. "No he's coming up here. He wants us to go out again tonight."

I smiled at him "I'm up for that. I love going out with them.' I really did. The world was a different place now. Vampires were well known and new rules had been set in place. Some still lived by the old ways, but many chose the non-human diet now. Although accidents often happen. After over 200 years on this earth, I was very good at holding myself together. As well as most of this family. So going to clubs was a normal thing now, and Juliet loved to dance.

Edward smiled "Okay then. What ever you want." He kissed me lightly, then kissed each breast again."I'll finish with you two later."

I laughed out loud again and turned around and pulled on a red tank top. "Edward can you help me with this zipper, I can only get half?' He placed his smooth hands on the zipper and started to pull it down. "Up Edward"

He let out a deep laugh. "Well that's something you should clarify."

I turned around and smiled again. This was our life now, things were as perfect as they could be. We had good days and bad days. But I was happy and I was in love. I looked forward to eternity. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

End

A/N: Ok so while I was in Forks with Libby and Bree. I was basically cornered and forced to write this! I'm glad I did though. I got to tie up some stuff. Hope you all like it and remember to Review!


	14. Outtake1

A/N: Ok this is a out take I found among others in a large notebook that held most of the War of the Ashes stuff. This was mainly cut because of pacing. It seemed to slow the story down when I was trying to work my way back up to the final battle.

Setting: After Emmett's Wedding and after Edward sees Bella out front.

I laid out on the soft grass. My mind wandering back and forth. Bella had changed so much, and so fast. "What did we do wrong?" I ask out loud

"We had no control over it." Alice's soft voice floated to me as she laid down next to me.

I closed my eyes slowly and breathed out. "There had to be something, what if we hadn't changed her?"

Alice breathed in a deep breath. Her mind flickering to Jasper again then back to me. "Edward? Do you believe in Fate?"

I looked at her confused. "You can see the same day turning out three different ways; how could I."

She sat up quickly. "I saw the wreck moments before it happen. Why do you think I didn't see it before she left the house; when we could have stopped her."

"Perhaps you had you're mind on other matters." I said softly

"No Edward. I saw nothing before that day. I've thought over this for years now; If only we had saw it earlier; Humanity wouldn't be dying off." He voice was low and sad now as she looked back up at the night sky. "But then I think of what if we had stopped it. Would humanity found a way to kill each other off? They seem to not be able to go a good 50 years with out a war. It was bound to happen." She looked at me again as she spoke. "Then I sit and think about what humanity will be like if we ever finish this war. They will bounce back stronger than before; they always do."

I had no idea what her mind had went through in those years of her silence. She had had a lot of time to think about things. I sat up and looked at her again. " What if I had let her die." I remembered her words earlier today. The words she spat at my feet as her red eyes burned into me. "What if we had done the right thing..."

Alice glared at me. "And you would have been ruined. You would have died too. Do you have any idea what your death would do to this family. You know what happen to Esme last time she lost a son; she jumped off a cliff. I shutter to think what she would do if she lost you."

I dropped my head. "But none of this would have happen... Rose would still be here... so would Ja-"

She placed her hand over my mouth looking into my eyes. "And Emmett would have never found Juliet and you would have never met Charlotte." She let her hand fall to her lap her eyes full of sorrow. "Jasper will come home one day; I know it."

I looked at her for a long moment. "Have you seen it."

She smiled slightly. "I don't know what is what anymore. I see a great many things now. But I know he's alive." She looked back to the house and popped to her feet. "Charlotte is coming, she wishes to speak to you." she spun on her heels and walked away slowly. Her step not as light as it once was.

She knew something about the end of this war. Something she would never dare tell. I was quickly pulled back to reality as Charlotte plopped down next to me smiling like always. As her mind questions me about Bella and what happen. Her hatred ran so deep...


	15. Outtake 2

Out take #2

Ok so this is the end of Chapter 5 from Bella's POV and also a little more. I wrote this originally to show my self the relationship between Bella and Katherine. How Katherine treats Bella; and how Bella could fall into her trap so easy. I may give you Katherine's Back story a little later. But for now, I will tell you a little about her so you understand her a little more.

First of all; Katherine is very smart. She knows how to get people to trust her and how to control them. But inside Katherine is evil as they come, plus a little crazy. (Aren't all the good villains a little nuts though?) When she sees Bella she knows exactly how to use her. To her at first Bella was nothing more than a toy to use to her advantage. But later on she realizes how much Bella becomes like her and starts to really like her and teach her. Bella didn't just wake up and be evil, she was trained to be that way; by one of the best at it. Bella was so young when she came to Katherine that Katherine was able to just mold her into what she wanted. Ok with that said here you go.

I flinched as Alice's fist made contact with my cheek. I reached up and tried to scratch her, but she was moving to fast. I growled out loud as Edward pulled her up and off me. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked at Edward; my eyes cold and hard. I looked around at the others making sure I had a way out.

I glared at Edward. How was I expected to do this. I wasn't meant for this life; just like Katherine said. I was better than this, our kind was. I stared at Edward. "I just can't do this anymore, Edward."

I watched the sorrow build in his eyes. "Bella... No, don't do this."

Did he always have to be so damn nice and sweet. I could feel my anger rising; I needed to get this done. I glared at Edward; how could he be so nice after what I just did. "Oh stop being so nice!"

I flinched at his heated growl his voice angry. "Fine. Stop acting like a child!"

Now that stung a little. I took a deep breath and looked at the others. Oh god. This was it. This was the final straw. I slowly looked down to my ring; my lovely ring. I thought back to all the years we spent together. All the happiness and then all the anger. I slowly pulled off the ring and placed it in Edward's hand.

His hand was on mine in a instance. His body shaking as he spoke slowly. "No, Bella."

I pulled my hand from his leaving the ring laying on his white skin. "Edward, let me go."

I looked at his face as the pain sunk in to him. He pulled the ring out of his hand and placed it on my finger. "It's yours, keep it. Maybe it will bring you back to me."

I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed the other cheek. He would never want me back after what we planned to do. "Goodbye, Edward." I quickly pulled it away and walked out the door. I could feel myself shake. I thought to myself. 'Just get to the truck. Just get to the truck.' I could break down later. This had to be done.

I quickly jumped in my BMW SUV and turned it on, my hands shaking as I pulled the shifter and sped out. My mind was going a mile a minute so I turned the radio on full blast. Letting the MP3 player go to my latest mix. I floored it as the song started.

I kept my mouth shut from the start

I guess I left you in the dark

You thought you knew me but you don't

You say you'll love me but you wont

When you find out who I am

I kept my mouth shut for too long

All this time you got me wrong

Now we're in this way too far

I'm about to break your heart

Tear everything we had apart

'Cause I'm feeling lost

When I'm in your arms

The reasons are gone

For why I was holding on to you

I tried so hard

To be the one

I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore

I've had my share of closing doors

Now I know I'm not afraid

I know exactly what you'll say

But I'm sorry it's too late

I pulled into the gated yard. The old house no more than a hundred yards ahead. I stopped in front and turned the car off. I sat there and stared at the house. I had just walked away from the love of my life; the only family I felt at home with, and for what. I had left Edward. I wrapped my arms around my self and let out a cry; my body trembling.

The door swung open; I didn't have to even look up to know who it was. Katherine placed her hand on my cheek and pulled my face around to face her. "Dear child. I take it you left him."

I nodded slowly. Her eyes were so red and dark. How could I have done this. "I threw Jasper through a tree."

Katherine smiled darkly. "Forgive me if I don't feel sorry for the boy. He made his choice long ago, as you've made yours now; only difference is you made the right one." she pulled my hand out from around me and tugged me out of the car, placing her arm around me. "Come now. Lets get you cleaned up."

I followed her up the front steps and into the large house. "What do I do now?"

She stopped short of the large staircase to the upstairs. She turned around and smiled at me. If I didn't know better I'd say she was a loving older sister. "You my little genius plan. I will round up some old friends." She playfully flicked my nose. "We have much hell to wreck."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She made you feel so powerful, just being around her. Nothing scared her, not even death. "Yes I guess I do look awful." She looked at my ripped clothes and tangled hair. "And rightfully you should. You've been through a dreadful ordeal." She kissed my nose softly. "Tell you what. You go clean up and we'll go hunt. Get you something good to eat; perhaps a strapping young man who'll put up a nice little fight."

I nodded and smiled lightly. She was right I'd feel better after a shower and a change of clothes. I walked up the long staircase; looking to my new life and what it might bring.


	16. THE PLAYLIST!

Ok so I've had a lot of people ask for this. They all want to hear the War of the Ashes Play list. So for a early Christmas Present here it is. I gave you a few hints next to the song just so you know what was going through my head and why I picked that song.

The play list follows the story pretty close.

**Consider This- Anna Nalick** (This was always kind my theme song for this story. It has a ton of foreshadowing in it)

**Forever- Anna Nalick** (This was in my mind Edward and Bella's Wedding song.)

**Someday- Nickelback** (From Edward. Right before Bella leaves)

**Mouth Shut- The Veronicas **(This is the song Bella is listening to as she drives away from Edward in Chapter 5)

**Everything I'm Not- The Veronicas **(This seemed to fit Bella after she started to be "changed" by Katherine.)

**Good Enough- Evanescence **(This had meaning for both Charlotte and Edward; but for much different reason.)

**Lithium- Evanescence **(This was in my mind what Edward was listening to in the beginning of Chapter 6)

**Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne **(Alice pure Alice. This is after the mall and Jasper leaving.)

**If Your Gone- Match Box Twenty **(Edward thinking back on Bella after the mall)

**Down Poison- 3 Doors Down **(Katherine in a nut shell.)

**In My Head- Anna Nalick **(Charlotte sitting on the bed with Edward after Katherine and Bella take them.)

**Had Enough- Breaking Benjamin **(This doesn't really fit one person. Kinda everyone in some way. This is right when Edward makes the choice to really fight back.)

**Everything- Life House **(This is for all the main characters. You hear it at Emmett's wedding; also Alice is getting better, and Edward is really falling for Charlotte.)

**Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin **(This is that time leading up to the Final Battle.)

**By My Side- 3 Doors Down **(The Start to the Final Battle; they most know that some of them won't come out of it.)

**No Body Wins- The Veronicas **(Edward after killing Bella.)

**The Dairy of Jane (Acoustic)- Breaking Benjamin** (Edward looking back on it all)

Bonus Track:

**I Could Get Used To This- The Veronicas **(Charlotte at the end)


	17. Outtake 3

Ok this is the ending I wrote about 10 minutes after I wrote the prolog. In those 10 minutes I wrote out a VERY rough outline. That entire outline gave me was an idea of what I really wanted to happen. By the end of those 10 minutes I knew what Cullens would die and when in the story they would go. I also had a very different plan for Edward. I had originally planned for him to kinda snap there for a bit and join Bella. That ended up not happening after Charlotte came into the picture and as I've told others; Charlotte was a mistake... she just kinda took over and changed the entire story. So this is in a since, the ending that would have been if Edward had never found Charlotte. This for Black Angel

I slowly fell to my knees, the world crashing down around me as the flames engulfed what was left of my dear Bella. I watched the fire flick and slap at me. My clothes started to burn as the air heated up around me. I looked at my hands as they burned and healed instantly. This was the end, the end of it all.

I could hear the others shouting still; the battle was not over. I looked over to the remains of Jasper and Alice; and prayed to any god I could think of that Emmett was still alive. I couldn't hear him over the others fear and panic.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at Bella, but it was long enough for the rain to start falling and for it to stop and dry. The screams and shouting became less and less by the moment. Before long there was none.

I slowly stood, my limbs stiff and weak. Ashes blanketed the meadow. That's what this had been, a war of ashes. For there was nothing left now but the ashes of those who would linger in memories. How long would it be before we forgot? How long before humanity pretends this never happen?

"Edward?"

I turned and looked at Emmett as he stumbled over to me. He was missing a hand and part of an ear. "You look like shit Em."

He looked me up and down. "You're missing most of your clothes. So either you just had a really good night or you're doing worst than me."

I fell to my knees again and sobbed for the first time. I had lost it all. My world was gone; I had done evil in the last 50 years that I could never make up for. This was no longer my world.

I slowly looked up to Emmett. "Will you do me a favor?" He nodded, knowing full well what I had planned. "Tell them I died fighting." I pulled the bomb out of my side pocket and placed it on front of me.


	18. Outtake 4

This was really good. No spelling mistakes, just one or two oddly worded sentences and a semicolon change to a coma. Haha. Good job. :

A/N: Ok so this is for Bree. She loved Evil Bella. I wrote a lot of Bella and Katherine down, but more for me than anything. It was more just notes here and there. So these out takes have made me have to actually write Bella; something that is proving harder than I thought. This is still in the early phase of Bella's change. But this is one of those points of no return for her. This ties into chapter 6.

I sat at the long table as Katherine went over the latest attacks and how our progress was going. She took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly. "We have a small problem. Alice has preempted our last three attacks. She's had a group waiting for us every time." She slowly turned, her eyes locked onto mine. I knew exactly what she was up to this time. She smiled wickedly as she spoke. "What do you think we should do about this Bella?"

I matched her evil smile with my own. I knew it would come to this. "Alice is a powerful player. What she lacks in size she more than makes up for in other areas. She knows exactly what we are going to do. I agree with you; something needs to be done about her."

Katherine grinned and stood up. "Very well. What's her greatest strength?"

I laughed slightly. She had worn off on me over the last few years. "Well her strength is the same as her weakness; Jasper. With out Jasper by her side she is weaker. But like I said she's strong. If we want to take her out, we have to really take Jasper out."

One of the younger vampires smiled "So we kill him?"

I looked at the dumb boy. "Oh no. She could live through that one. We must take him out of the game as well as keep him here. If we make Jasper lose control, so will Alice." I stood up slowly. "But that leaves us with a small problem. Alice might see what is coming if plan this too much. So no one else can know about this. So from this point on follow my lead; Get your people ready for a attack."

The boy looked at me, fear present in his sallow eyes. "Where at?"

I smiled again. "Well seeing as it is Alice this whole party is for. I think a nice big mall would do just fine. Close to home." I glanced at Katherine as she looked at me like a loving sister. "Tell them Seattle. South Center Mall." I grinned knowing Alice would see that.

I walked through the wide doors of the mall. Taking in the pleasant scent of fear that coursed through the air. I spoke into the air my voice low, so only the others could hear me. "Food court, block all exits. Oh and try not to kill too many; we aren't going for massacre here." I snapped my head to the left as a scent hit me. Jasper was here, and surprisingly, Edward.

I picked up my cell and patched it to the others blue tooth headsets. "He's here, and he has Edward."

"Edward was not part of the plan. Can you handle him."

I huffed at the insult. "I could handle Edward when I was human; I think I can deal with him. Just corner them into the Food Court. Get my boys, I'm gonna need them."


	19. Outtake 5

A/N: Ok this scene is a little different than my other out takes. This one was actually completely wrote out in it's full. Most of the other out takes you've read were just out lines. That's how I write; I outline like mad. But this is one I wrote shortly after I decided that I was going to make Charlotte A) a full character and B) a some what love interest to Edward. I wanted to hook them up earlier, but then after listening to some reviews, chose to wait to do it until the end so that maybe she would grow on people. Now the beginning of this I cut because it slowed down the pace of the story. But the end I cut because I didn't want to hook them up this early, in stead I added the flash back and Charlotte telling her story. Now that I look back I'm really happy I did that, it strengthened their friendship and people seemed to like Charlotte a little more after that, learning what she had lived through and that pretty she's old compared to Edward.  
This is placed right after they get back from being kidnaped by Katherine. Oh and Libby, this is for you!

I looked down at the small woman in my arms. Her mind was nothing but a war zone of memories and pain. She was still coursing with pain. Every once and a while part of my skin would touch her, resulting in a new wave of memories. I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Charlotte... You have to come around. We have blood for you sweetie. But you can't drink it like this." The only answer I got was a low moan and a shiver. I could hear her mind as she slowly tried to pull each memory back in place. I had never understood how much strength she had to have in order to control her power. In the last hour alone I had saw dozens of memories from people I didn't even know.  
I looked up as Emmett walked into the room. "How is she?"  
I shook my head watching Charlotte cry tearlessly. "I'm not sure. Every time I think she's close to coming out of it; I see her pull up a new wave of memories." I placed my gloved hand on her forehead and smoothed her hair back. "She's lived a long time Em; seen a lot of memories, a lot of lives." I looked up at him. "What if she doesn't come out of this? How could I live with my self then."  
Em sat down on Charlotte's large couch next to me. "Don't even think about blaming yourself for this. You had no way to know this was gonna happen."  
I looked into her blank eyes as she passed over yet another life. "I should have... I should have heard them coming. But I was focused on Charlotte... and look what it got me."  
Emmett looked at Charlotte. 'It's not your fault you love her. She's been a good friend. And frankly I like her, she pulled you back from a place that we couldn't.' " Edward she's a good person and she loves you. Bella's not coming back now."  
I placed my forehead on top of her head. "What if Bella fines out...?"  
Emmett laughed lightly. "From what a few of my agents told me; she already knows. That's why they took her and not just you. Bella wanted to meet her and if we had got there any later, she would have killed her."  
I looked back up at him slightly confused. "She's the one that left me, she gave up on us. Why should she care; maybe she-"  
He cut me off "No Edward. Bella knows you still love her. And she knows that every moment you spend with Charlotte. Pulls you further from her. Bella knows that you won't kill her not yet, but she also knows that if you love something; you'll do everything to protect that. She's worried that you will kill her over Charlotte. And to tell you the truth... I think you will.  
The thought of killing Bella would have made me sick if I could. "I can't kill Bella..."  
"Not yet. But you are aware that one day you might have to. What if she tries to hurt Charlotte again?" said Emmett in a low voice.  
I breathed out slowly. How is this happening, never would I have thought that one day I would have to make this choice. I shook my head. "I can't make that choice right now Em. Bella was my wife, that's like me asking you to kill Rose." I knew what I had said the moment I spoke it.  
Emmett's mind lashed out at me as he stood up. 'No, Brother. It's nothing like that. Bella already took Rose from me. You keep in mind what she took from this family. " With that final thought he stood and walked out. Leaving me with Charlotte as she still moaned and cried, just as I had been left so many years ago with Bella...  
I sat watching Charlotte. She was better but not by much. She had fed and had most of her memories under control. But she was still quite. She hadn't spoke to me in a few hours and that was rare for her. I knew what she was thinking. Bella had said a lot of things to her that couldn't be taken back. "Charlotte... about what Bella said."  
She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Don't worry about it Edward. She's nuts; she doesn't know what she's talking about." She ducked her head as she pulled her knees close to her.  
I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her face up to look at me. "Are you saying what she said isn't true?"  
She pulled her face from my hand. "Edward you know the answer to that. But she nearly had Katherine kill me. Just cause she didn't want me near you." She pushed away from me and stood up, looking out the large bay window.  
I stood up and walked over to her wrapping my arms around her slowly. "If I listened to my head every time I fell in love with someone; my life would be very different." I placed my chin on her shoulder. "Charlotte, she said a lot of things. Things that needed to be said." I quickly spun her around to face me. "You don't think I didn't know the way you feel... I can read you mind, remember." I smiled smugly.   
Charlotte turned to glare at me, a smile fighting her lips. "You know you're really hard to keep thing from."  
I laughed. "No Alice is really hard to keep things from, you think I'm bad. Try buying a present for her."  
Charlotte giggled. "Yea that could prove problematic."  
I smiled at her as she turned to look back out the window. I missed that smile... the thought of never seeing it again; made what blood I had run colder. I placed my chin back on her shoulder.  
The memory of what happen ran through Charlotte at lighting speed, like a sped up movie. She slowly closed her eyes and forced it to the back of her mind with all her other painful memories. "I'm scared Edward..."  
"So am I" I looked out over our land. The vampires standing guard all over the area; Emmett giving orders out to the others. This was our life now, we lived war, and most would die fighting it. I looked at Charlotte's light refection in the glass. Those flaming red eyes and porcelain skin. She was my fallen angel, and I had ignored that too long. I took a deep breath and slowly placed my lips on her neck. Forcing all my memories of her in to one long tale.  
Her eye shot open wide as she gasped nearly falling back. Then one thought crossed her mind. "About time" she spun quickly and slammed her lips to mine. Her mind racing with images.  
I pulled back slightly shocked. "Well that was new..."  
She giggle that giggle and pushed her lips back to mine again. "This is the part where you kiss back." I growled slightly and pushed my lips to hers. My hand sneaking down to run down her back then back up. Two could play that game.


End file.
